


Scarecrow & The Angel Solution

by LilahLuck



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 43,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilahLuck/pseuds/LilahLuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killjoys, blood and sex bots.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Battery City.  
Just like every other day in fact. The sun shone down through the near invisible dome of plastic that sheltered the city from latent radiation that still tainted the air outside. Here trees would grow and the sound of water gently trickling from fountains broke the peace as the daily population of workers, mothers, children and armed guards went about their daily business.  
The green of the trees and opaque blue of the sky was the only colour amongst the grey and black of people and buildings. Stark white roads and pavements fought with the giant billboards that flashed slogans across the waiting eyes.  
BLI slogans, BLI people, BLI drugs that kept the population docile and under control.  
It was better this way some would say. Who wouldn’t want a life with no worries, no passionate hate or love to worry the mind and soul. After the last great war, when all but a handful had been wiped out by nuclear and biological war it was only natural for the shell shocked populace to look for an escape, for anything that would take away the pain and BLI had stepped up. Nobody even saw the takeover coming.  
Now there was no government but this one faceless corporation, all the residents kept happy and never wanting anything but the daily fix and all the consumer goods that they were told to buy. People were born, lived, loved and died as citizens of the city and most wanted nothing more. They were safe and well cared for.  
Not like those outside.  
Outside was different. The war still showed itself across the land in pockets of radiation and blast damaged ruins. The people out there either wanted into the city or wanted to destroy it. Sure there was peace and comfort in having no cares but there was no thought, no music, no colour. It was the drugged happiness of the dead.  
A different war had come to be fought. One that had its own rules and its now participants that touched on the lives of everyone in the city and in the ramshackle towns and settlements around it in the wastelands known as the Zones. Food and everything else was scarce out there, the desert filled with its own dangers and BLI’s enforcers commonly known as Draculoids. Most people feared them and stayed away even though they were only looking for the rebels.  
For the Killjoys.  
The name that hid a resistance or terrorists depending on who you were and where your loyalties happened to lay. People that remembered the world before the bombs fell and were not about to let go of art and music and culture just to live in peace. They poked and prodded the great corporation like a thousand buzzing flies. Everything from random graffiti to murder, bombings and any form of chaos that could be managed with limited resources. The outlying zones provided cover and like minds while the radio spread their message. Art Is The Weapon…The Aftermath Is Secondary. It called to the few but resonated with many.  
For those in the city there was little fear. They accepted what the news told them and learned to ignore the occasional incursions into the city that resulted in violence. There was nothing to fear, BLI would take care of it all. They had to work, be good citizens and allow the corporation to access their deepest fears, no privacy allowed. All were watched, all were cared for.  
So when the little robot first made its way into the main square of Block Four, no one really took notice. Maintenance bots and droids were common, helping the city to run and removing the need for menial labour right down to the sexbots in the red light zone of Block Six. Even happy humans needed a little filth once in a while. They passed silent and unseen, featureless faces and polite voices was the only indication of their presence and this one was no different. The sunlight cast blue haze of its metal shell as it trotted in between the people before stopping by a tree.  
It stood there for a half hour, the eternal patience of something inhumane meaning that is passed unnoticed until the great clock that overlooked the square turned twelve and a sound broke from the machine. A sound that wasn’t heard in Battery City and which caused the people passing by to pause and look again at the thin metal creature.  
A lullaby. Those who were outside knew the tune well. It belonged to the past, lost to fire and blood but still able to touch the inner ear that even chemicals could not control. As the first bars of the music headed out into the still air the little robot delicately stepped forward and began to dance. There was something hypnotic and beautiful as it twirled and twisted, people stopped and came closer. Hesitant yes but with a smile, such a pretty little thing and such sweet music that they were all sure that this was another gift from their masters. Another way for the corporation to show its appreciation for their servitude and loyalty.  
Elsewhere the appearance was clocked on six cameras in under thirty seconds. An alarm was buzzed through to the Scarecrow Unit and soon their were cold eyes watching the scene playing out under the tree in the square. Frivolity meant disorder and this was not allowed. Korse was summoned to the control room, Dracs assembled to go down to the square and move the population on. This would be stopped and the people responsible found before order was broken for the city and its people.  
Still the little robot twirled and danced, its tune growing louder as more people gathered to watch. A break from the daily routine was always a little welcomed, the weather kept artificially comfortable so that it felt like a summer day. They were entranced by the spectacle and not mindful of the tannoy reminding them of the time. The call to work and home was unheeded as people continued to come. By the time the first Draculoids appeared garbed in white, their faces hidden behind the horror masks of old, there were numbers in the hundreds.  
They moved through the populace easily, commuters falling back as they saw the ray guns and heard the barked commands. Still no fear rippled across and no one made a move to resume their journey. All that could be heard was soft murmerings and even a ripple of smiles as still the gentle tune continued to play.  
It was five past twelve.  
Finally the Dracs made it to the robot and stopped. It did not heed them, the normal command matrix refused to respond to their metallic demands to stop and desist. Still it danced as the people milled around, those closest trying to see past the hulking soldiers so that they could continue to watch.  
“Destroy it. Now.”  
The lead Drac nodded curtly to the command that echoed into its malformed brain. Most assumed they were men underneath, only the Killjoys knew they were nothing like alive. Merely remnants of reanimated flesh that lived only to serve and destroy. It reached out, gripping the bot by its spinning arm and pulling it to face him. With a sputter and a click the music stopped and a disappointed sigh went through the crowd. Immediately the other four Dracs turned as one and began pushing the crowd back before a skull piercing whine emanated from the bot and everyone turned back.  
“LOOK ALIVE SUNSHINE!”  
The clear voice echoed loudly across the square, picked up clearly by the cameras. The paymasters choked and screamed, already fearing what would happen now. Killjoy incursions into the city were rare but usually enough to spread panic as those words sunk into the subconscious of the drugged populace. It was usual practise to use subliminal messaging to strike fear and loathing of those outside and now people stepped back. Far, far too late.  
The sun outside was surpassed as a blinding explosion filled the square, the noise following behind in a deafening roar as the space exploded. The bomb was small enough for the robot to conceal but powerful enough to wreak a fearful havoc on flesh, blood and bone. Those closest were vaporised, those further back lacerated by flying glass and heat as the fire bloomed outward into the enclosed place. The whole city jumped and rocked as sirens burst into the air and people flailed and died. It was carnage incarcerated in the most quiet kind of violence.  
Four blocks away and deep beneath the street the noise was really only a loud boom that caused the ceiling to shake and a thin layer of dust to fall down. It was pleasantly cool and dark down here and populated only by rats and service droids. On a usual day.  
“Fuck, thought the damn thing malfunctioned.”  
“Never trust a bot built in Zone Four. Party taught us that.”  
Two bottled chinked together. The booze was old but that was the good thing with whiskey, it got better with age. The two women propped happily opposite each other in the pipe that wasn’t full of shit took a moment to appreciate the small but significant victory. They were home and had made the first statement. Rainbow Revolver and Crimson Suicide had been away, far away but now these two Killjoys had come home.  
“Party….I miss that bitch.”  
“You will see him soon enough, he will recognise the bot trick from the last time.”  
Crimson smiled and slugged another shot of whiskey. Her hair was a patchy mix of red and black, the black leather jacket marked by laser holes and bits of string. Bright colours were never gonna be a thing with her but there was one red head she wanted to see.  
Rainbow was equally keen to find former friends and lovers. They had run with the most famous of the Killjoys for years and she still had unfinished business with Fun Ghoul that her friends penchant for explosions had just made awkward. Pushing purple streaked hair back she donned the mask that marked them out.  
“In other words, he’s gonna be pissed.”  
“I like him pissed, he gets violent and its fun. Besides, the radio said make some noise.”  
They shared a grin, listening again as sirens continued to rend the air above. Hundreds had died for the cause, their kind and those above. Nobody was innocent, nobody had a clean slate. War was war and they had struck a victory for their side. It would be a long walk back down the sewers and out into the sunlight. Then it was a straight ride to the desert. By then everyone would know that the games had begun again.  
Friend and foe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did finish this one and there is a sequel.....

The Camero roared out of the drainage pipe at a skull blasting fifty and skidded into a U-turn so they could watch the purple black smoke rising in plumes from the city. They needed to be moving but it was impossible not to want one last look and enjoy the satisfaction before Crimson put her foot on the pedal and turned the car back into the desert. By now the cameras would have seen them but hopefully the masks and the physical changes four years had wrought would keep their identities safe a while longer.  
“You think they are still in Zone 6 ?”  
Crimson nodded, adjusting the radio until Doctor Deathdefying could be heard through the static and the wind outside.  
“That’s what I heard, they were never going to move even if Korse sent every exterminator out there after them. Boys are fucking stubborn.”  
“Why the hell did we come back ? Apart from the fact that we need to get laid by something other than robots.”  
Rainbow smirked at the choking sound coming from her friend and closed her eyes. The question was a fair one. Dying for the cause had never been on the agenda for either of them, it was merely a means of excitement and the thrill that only danger could bring. Escaping Battery City once the radiation was low enough had always been the plan and the fact that it had been with the added benefit of fine young men was and added extra. It was only when the cause became more important than the chaos that leaving became important.  
“We nearly died in Vegas, we nearly died here. At least here we might do some good and I owe that fucker Korse big time.”  
“You said you were over that. Party would be all over your vendetta again and it nearly cost us our lives.”  
Crim shrugged, it was probably a mistake to let her judgement be swayed by revenge but she had been thinking on it for four years and this was somehow inevitable. If Rainbow chose to take Ghoul and run it wouldn’t be something she would blame her for. Kobra would follow his brother and Crimson into battle, Jet would go along for the ride.  
“You have as much reason as me to go after them.”  
“I don’t have your deathwish.”  
Silence fell as they both kept their eyes on the road ahead. This argument had been played out at least four times on the journey and more before they left but still they were here and Rainbow couldn’t deny that plunging back into the violence was more fun than all the blackjack and hookers that Vegas had supplied. She fiddled with the radio until the static cleared.  
“Crash Queens and Motor Babies, listen up and listen good. Seems someone hit the city and hit it hard with our name on it, the rumour is that it was a dancing demon. If that’s so then welcome home sisters.”  
Crim and Rainbow exchanged a glance. Dr D obviously still had spies everywhere.  
“Keep an eye on the sky, we know the sad man ain’t gonna take this lying down. Keep your boots tight and your gun close. Everyone else get out the way and lay low.”  
Static again filled the air and the signal disappeared as they roared deeper into the desert. The gas was running low but the car had gone a considerable distance and they could afford to stop and scout around for further supplies and fuel. Zone Four would be ideal and offer a chance to listen out for a word if their contacts had been right. Crimson pulled the car into the remains of a factory block and turned off the engine.  
“Crater Club was always a laugh. Fancy it before we hit Zone Five ?”  
“Sure but stock up first and for fuck’s sake Crim, keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking.”  
Crimson affected a pained look that made Rainbow smirk before pulling up the bandanna and becoming pure Killjoy. They had the swagger of veterans, the kids would see it but maybe not recognise it but the old hands would. Very few would want to get too close unless trouble was something they were looking for.  
From the outside the place looked deserted, nothing but fallen and sagging buildings and yet more blast damage. Flaked paint and concrete littered the floor and both had guns drawn was they skirted the shadows. It was hot to be out at this time of day, most people chose to lay low but it also meant less of a risk of trouble. Cutting between two buildings toward one corner, Rainbow looked back to check the skies.  
“Drones.”  
Crimson squinted at the glare and rapped quickly on the metal door set into an alcove out of sight from the main buildings. A small hatch slid open and two eyes narrowed at the figures before him.  
“Password ?”  
“Open the fucking door Rat before I shove this gun up your ass and open up your face.”  
There was a squeak of recognition and the sound of bolts being drawn back before Rainbow landed a slap against the back of Crimson’s head.  
“What did I say ? Have we got to have the subtlety conversation again ?”  
“He opened the door didn’t he ?”  
Rat slowly opened the door, hesitant to believe that trouble had reappeared at his doorway after so long. Crimson Suicide was insane, more so than even Party Poison and crazy brother of his. They had busted up his place and brought exterminators buzzing around more times than he wanted to remember. Rainbow Revolver was quieter but smart and had a certain knack for blackmail that cost him money and considerable embarrassment. The news broadcast now suddenly made sense and he swallowed hard as both visitors pulled down bandannas and masks.   
“So Dr D had it right, you came home.”  
Crimson patted his face with the familiar irritating grin before jumping over the store counter and eyeing up his stock. Rainbow just smiled and circled the man like a shark smelling blood in the water. The man was called Rat for a reason, rumour said he’d sold his own mother to Korse for Battery City to turn a blind eye to his business and she believed it. There was a good possibility he would bring Korse down on their heads the minute they left but he had what they needed and maybe knew where Ghoul and the boys might be.   
“We knew you’d be missing us. You seen the boys Rat ? Where’s my Fun boy at ?”  
“I don’t know ! Jesus, are you going to pay for all that ?”  
Crimson continued stuffing items into rucksacks, contentedly munching through a half loaf of bread as she did so. Once they were done here, the fuel pumps were out back. She sincerely hoped Rainbow would let her loose on the little prick as soon as they were ready to go.  
“This is a downpayment on what happened before we left and my friend here is itching to take the rest of the debt out on that skinny body of yours. Traitorous little fuck. Now you better start being honest.”  
Crimson dropped the full sack and pulled out a large bowie knife from the back of her jeans causing Rat to nearly have an aneurism where he stood. Four years had clearly not been enough to make them forget that he had sent a squad down on their heads and landed both of them in one of Korse’s torture chambers. He fought the desire to puke.  
“Out on the I95, still floating between the gas station and Paradise Grove. Please, take it all and just get the fuck out of here.”  
“Is that enough Crim ?”  
Rainbow smirked at the sad smile on her friends face and grabbed the back of the man’s collar. He wasn’t stupid enough to resist having seen them take down men twice his size, merely began whimpering. She shoved him at Crimson and started to pace.  
“We need credits, latest passwords for the Killjoy underground and clean clothes.”  
A scream rent the air as Crimson neatly removed an ear, blood spattering against the floor. The howling man clutched his head and stared disbelievingly at the body part now laying on the wooden shop floorboards. Crim cleaned the knife on his shirt.  
“Out back, fuck, please. I swear to god, you can have everything. Just don’t kill me.”  
Rainbow contemplated before removing the keys from his top pocket and heading for the door that led upstairs to his own personal quarters.  
“I’ll tie the little fuck down and fill the car, make it quick.”  
The two women shared a satisfied grin and parted, Crimson quickly pulling the weeping Rat over to one of the rickety chairs in the corner. He had conveniently supplied her with everything necessary to tie him tightly to it. The grenade primed and placed between his legs was her own personal touch. If the rope was pulled too taut by movement to escape the pin would pull and he’d most likely see his genitals escape through the ceiling before he died.   
Amused and satisfied by her work, Crimson picked up the heavy sacks and went back into the blinding heat and sunshine outside. All seemed still and quiet as she scanned the skies before skirting the buildings back to where the car was hidden. So far things were going to plan but it still depended on them finding the guys and a ghost of a smile passed over her face. Nothing in the past said that meeting was going to be easy.  
Guiding the Camero round to the back she saw Rainbow already waiting, now holding another bag and a CB set. Communicating over the rads and cameras hidden in flies and rocks was never easy but it would at least give them a heads up as to whether they would be welcomed back at all. Crim also added more whiskey and a bottle of tequila to their haul.   
“Next stop the gas station. Anything on the CB ?”  
“It’s full of traffic about the city and extermination squads being sent out to look for the culprits. We haven’t been mentioned by name so that’s something. No sign of Jet and his occasional signal though.”  
Crimson threw Rainbow the keys, acknowledging that driving fourteen hours straight was probably not a good idea. Rainbow was fresher, eager to get out into open desert where they were less likely to be spotted by a patrol. Letting Crim settle into the passenger seat, she gunned the engine and pulled back out onto the open road and the heat of the afternoon. Dr D was playing traffic reports from nowhere was the desert opened up before them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Crater Club was killjoy central.  
Literally the remains of an underground military bunker that had been abandoned in the first days of the war, it now housed the biggest club, rallying point, hideout and home for the rebels in all six zones. It was impossible for BLI to hit from the air and while they might try an occasional incursion, a full frontal assault would be suicide. Most people dossed there for a few weeks and kept moving or hit it when they had credits and wanted to relax. It had become a legend.  
The sun was starting to set when Crimson and Rainbow pulled down the ramp and stashed the car. Crossing Zone Four had taken several hours and it would be good to rest up before hitting Zone Five. There were serious radiation pockets in that zone and the mutated creatures that went along with it. A straight aim and watchful eyes were needed, neither of which were currently available. Plus there was always a possibility of finding old friends.  
“Fucking kids get younger every year.”  
Crimson felt old, true it was rare for any of their kind to survive long term but there were some here that were barely in their teens. Kind of narrowed the field for the kind of fun she was looking for and both women got the feeling that they would lose even more ground to BLI if there was nothing to put out there but inexperienced fighters.  
“Jailbait was never your thing. We need to ask around. Which floors do you want ?”  
“I’ll head down to Hedonism.”  
Rainbow rolled her eyes at the smirk on Crim’s face. Hedonism was the bar where all the worst people tended to gather and it had been her friend’s second home. Rainbow herself had preferred the cosier Dungeon Bar right at the bottom and decided to head there first. Business could surely be mixed with a little painful pleasure if the right company was involved.  
“Meet at the main bar in an hour ok ?”  
Crimson nodded and they halved the credits Rat had given them before going their separate ways. Crimson soon lost sight of her friend and spent a while talking to some old acquaintances at the large main bar three floors down. Many that they had known well were confirmed as being dead or gone to other places but all said that the boys still came to the Crater and all seemed pleased to know the girls were back in town.  
Three drinks in and Crimson was hazy enough to want to go find some fun that didn’t involve listing dead friends. She pushed through the crowds of various bright colours and loud voices and headed downstairs. No sign of Rainbow but no sound of trouble either so it seemed ok to score another drink and relax.  
“Straight up bourbon. Decent measure as well Midnight, I know you.”  
The man behind the bar turned, his face breaking into a grin. Midnight Ride was an old friend, a beautiful man with a Mohawk and amazing cheekbones that both she and Rainbow had spent some very erotic nights with.  
“Well now, didn’t think you’d be back. Where’s Rain ?”  
“Downstairs finding ass probably. We’re looking for Party.”  
The whiskey glasses on the table filled and both took a shot before Midnight leaned in. Crimson always looked good and four years hadn’t erased the memories of sharing a bed. He wondered whether it might be on the cards again.  
“They may drop in, hard to tell .”  
“Nothing changes, they still remember us ?”  
Midnight winced. Party Poison held a grudge and he had loved Crim more than was healthy. While Rainbow might find Ghoul ready to forgive it was very likely that there would be some harsh words exchanged. Leaving in the middle of a war had not exactly made the girls popular even if their reasons had been valid.  
“Oh they remember. Hope you have a good reason for coming back.”  
Crimson shivered, not wanting to dwell on that topic for long.  
“Yeah we do. Not that they are going to like it. When do you finish shift ?”  
Midnight leant over the bar and grabbed another man by the hair. The guy was about to shriek in protest when he noticed who had grabbed him and very wisely shut his mouth again. Midnight wasn’t above leaving him in the worst of company just for pissing him off.  
“Watch the bar Neon, I’ll be down in Hedonism.”  
Neon Viper flashed Crimson a smile and was rewarded with a smirk and the woman patting his boss on the behind. Crim reckoned the guy was just above her age limit.  
“You can bring that if you don’t mind it getting broken.”  
“Fuck off Crim, he’s not your type. He’s a nice guy.”  
Midnight grabbed her arm and the pair headed out and down, going deeper and deeper until the music started to boom and the air got hot. People staggered in and out of various rooms, the large bar area crowded as the two killjoys pushed their way through. Mid only had to nod and a bottle of vodka was passed over, the table in the corner providing a little privacy.  
“It’s bad ?”  
Midnight’s handsome face was sober, Crimson only able to swallow uneasily. Her recklessness and almost complete lack of fear were always infectious and he knew it had to be pretty damn bad to make her look this serious.  
“It’s about as bad as it gets and I know things aren’t going that well here anyway.”  
“Party does his best, its not easy being a god.”  
Crim looked away, she wanted and needed to see him but there was a lot of distance to be made up and not much time to do it. She raised her glass to Midnight, enjoying the burning alcohol before smiling and running fingers down the bare chest hidden under his vest.  
“You got any drift ?”  
“Sure. Thought you came here to find the boys.”  
“I did but I do it better high and I haven’t had a cute man in months.”  
Midnight started to laugh, checking around before pulling a bag of angeldrift from his pocket. The drug had long been a favourite with both of them. Not addictive, not too harmful apart from enticing trouble but the high was like nothing else. Every twist, every movement was enough to send pleasure through every inch of the body. If you wanted to fight or fuck there was absolutely nothing better.  
Crimson loaded the edge of her switchblade and inhaled, enjoying the buzz and watching the sparks fly. Rainbow would find Party and Ghoul if they were nearby, she could put of the inevitable a little longer. She didn’t protest as Midnight pulled her up and onto the dancefloor, his arms around her waist causing her to gasp as they moved to the beat. It was good, good enough to remind her why they came back and the life that she had known before. If only Party would listen then nothing could spoil this, death could be avoided again.  
Midnight was kissing up the side of her neck, whispering all kinds of promises to her that he couldn’t possibly keep but the lie too was good. Crimson finally met his lips, the kiss as burning as the air around them. The music was louder and more insistent, both of them unable to get any closer until they were bumped harshly by another couple who seemed intent on fighting rather than loving.  
“What the fuck is your problem ?”  
The man was large, tattooed and probably not a killjoy, just one of the people attracted both by the reputation of the club and its comparative safety. Midnight let go of Crim, annoyed that the buzz of chemical and attraction was being interrupted. He opened his mouth to tell the guy just what the problem was only to be stopped by the spray of blood Crimson caused by slamming a fist into the guy’s nose. He stared at her as the man reeled.  
“Did you have to ?”  
“Well……yeah ?”  
She flashed him the brightest of smiles before smacking the man again and then being landed on by his screaming girlfriend. Midnight tried to pull the woman off only to be tackled by the enraged man and slammed into a nearby table. He lost touch with the fight for a moment, fists beginning to fly in all directions before wading back into the fray. The place was filled with screaming and laughter, fights had never been anything new down here and a lot of the brightly garbed patrons were already placing bets.   
Crimson wiped blood from her nose and launched herself at the latest man to be trying to break Midnight’s pretty face. He wasn’t expecting it, another table send flying as Crim used teeth and fists on his head and neck before he managed to launch her over the bar. Midnight broke his knuckles on the guy’s teeth and swore as he saw his playmate sneakily downing gulps of whiskey before climbing on the bar and throwing herself at the nearest fighter.  
The bar shook as laser blasts punctuated the ceiling, the sound ricocheting off the walls and bringing everything and everyone to a standstill. Awe forced people back as Rainbow settled against the doorframe to watch what would happen next. The four men she had found downstairs had been unwelcoming but insistent as she knew they would be. Now Party, Ghoul, Kobra and Jet had come to claim the last member of the group before a trip to the desert to settle some very old scores.  
The killjoys in the room stared. Not too many had seen these men up close although they had been known to come here, a glimpse occasionally but few in the inner circle enough to get close. Party Poison was not a man to be messed with, the shock of red hair and impossibly sharp hazel eyes made him beautiful, the charismatic if dangerous mind made him famous. His brother Kobra at his right shoulder as always, hot tempered and bold in every way that mattered. Fun Ghoul already unable to keep his eyes from the woman at the door, loyal but deadly despite the face of a man who should be kind and sensual. At the rear, the organiser and enigma Jet Star, his face softened by his fear for his leader’s sanity now that his ex-paramour had reappeared.  
“Crimson.”  
“Party.”  
Crimson was wary, gaze flitting between Rainbow and the four men. She wanted to run to him despite the cold glare, the part of her that had been missing had now walked through the door and the gang was all here. It was all too familiar, the bar fight broken up by harsh words but humour taking over and turning into something more. She attempted a smile.  
“You look good. Guess we have a lot to catch up on.”  
Party didn’t return the gaze, looking her up and down and trying to see where the years had been added. Crimson never changed, never took anything seriously despite what they were trying to do and what was at stake. He would never admit to himself just how much he had hurt since she left and refused to acknowledge the pain in her eyes.  
“You could say that. Rain told me there’s trouble coming.”  
“Of the worst kind.”  
A silence had fallen over the room that was bad for all of them. Rumour in such an enclosed community carried fear, fear made people restless and that got people killed. Party turned his gaze on the room and felt the weight of responsibility weigh on him worse than ever. They couldn’t talk about such a sensitive subject with so many ears listening.  
He didn’t wait or hesitate, patting Midnight on the shoulder and flashing him a cheeky grin before grabbing Crim by the arm and pulling. All of them turned as one, the bar patrons left to glance at each other and murmur as the group exited. Rainbow held her breath again, her hand brushing Ghoul’s as they started the journey back up to the surface. She knew Crimson was back on the drift and started to doubt that the meeting would go any better at the diner. This would end in a fight, one which could potentially bring death on a scale which hadn’t been seen since the bombs fell. This time a fight to the death, a trip to the worst recesses of hell.  
Well, it still beat the sexbots.


	4. Chapter 4

“They’re too fucking calm, I don’t like it.”  
“You’re high as a fucking kite, you couldn’t tell calm if it bit you on the ass.”  
Crimson smirked at the irritation in Rainbow’s voice and let the warmth in her fingertips enjoy the vibration screaming from the dashboard as her friend pushed the car to an even one hundred and ten. Keeping up with Party when he was angry and driving was no mean feat and she could see someone waving their arms in the passenger seat. Clearly an argument was going on there too and it didn’t bode well.  
“Hey, they didn’t shoot us on sight at least.”  
Rainbow bit back a reply as the car in front disappeared over a crest in the road. She was hot, tired and ready to ditch both her friend and the whole venture. There were still places to disappear too and she wondered if Ghoul would at least be willing to discuss it before the Trans Am reappeared and turned into a violent skid. She slowed the car and t boned it, ready for a getaway and just for the satisfaction of watching Crim’s head connect painfully with the window frame. She looked up and nudged the swearing woman.  
“Show time.”  
Party was already out of the car and striding toward them, one hand on the gun at his side and a determined look pinned on his face. The desert stretched around them in every direction, nothing but a few irradiated cacti and stunted bushes to break up the dusty scenery. It was getting late in the afternoon but the sun was still burning in its intensity. It somehow matched the man coming toward them, all fire and passion. Crimson couldn’t take her eyes off him even when he reached through the open window and pulled her out by the hair.  
“So talk. Why the fuck did you leave.”  
Crimson gingerly put her hand up to her head and didn’t bother trying to get up from the floor. There was no point in getting up only to be pushed back down. Already Kobra and Jet were nearby, Rainbow saying her own greeting to Ghoul.  
“You know why. We almost died thanks to Korse and your damn war.”  
“No reason to up and run out on me…on us.”  
For a moment she thought he was going to lash out again before Jet put a hand on his shoulder and then glared down at Crimson. The eyepatch was new and she was trying not to stare. Close up Party hadn’t changed a bit and neither it seemed had Kobra.  
Rainbow reached down a hand and pulled Crimson back up as they all stared at each other. Four years was a long time and yet they had already fallen into the old habits, Camaro behind Trans Am, the girls leaning against the car, they guys watching the road. Rainbow tore her eyes from Ghoul and looked at Party.  
“You had the option to come with us. Don’t tell me Dr D didn’t know where we were cos he sure knew quick enough when we came back.”  
Party pouted but his brother looked away confirming the statement and Rainbow felt her temper start to rise. It was easy to claim to be the injured side in this but they had been left on their own in Vegas and had coped without needing back up. They had survived things that had made Battery City seem like a holiday camp and she wanted to badly to beg forgiveness and never think about that horror again.   
“We stayed. We fought because somebody had to.”  
“Save the fucking speech Party, you still want your damn martyrdom.”  
Before Party could speak or move, Ghoul put himself between them and stared him down. He had always been the only one that could make the red head stop and think, the voice of reason for the most part and although he was mad as hell, Ghoul needed them to all think rationally.  
“That’s unfair Crim.”  
There was a pause and a silence between them all. Crimson and Party were still staring at each other, neither willing to back down or look away. She knew he had missed her, he knew she still wanted him and there was now an impasse, a four year roadblock and a shitload of unfinished business.   
“We should get undercover. Could be surveillance all over here and we don’t need Korse to know you’re back.”  
Kobra flashed Rainbow a smile, unconsciously she and Ghoul were leaning into each other and he hoped that at least they would have a chance of working things through. He hadn’t realised how much things had changed without the girls around and he wasn’t above admitting to himself that he wanted to see how this would work out.  
“Why are you back ?”  
Party didn’t want to back off, the sting of Crimson’s words always went deep with him and brought back bad memories of their last argument before he had woken up to find her gone and a note on his pillow. He had spent too long after that keeping Ghoul from racing after them and too many nights staring at a bottle to make it easy on them. Rainbow stared at him, her eyes almost pleading and he saw fear there that made him stop.  
“Not here, not in the open.”  
“FINE.”  
With a last glare at Crimson, Party stalked off towards the car. Jet was still serious and followed closely behind, only Kobra and Ghoul offering embraces that were gratefully returned. Crimson almost clung to Kobra, there were too many times she had cried on his shoulder over the risks Party would take. The tough façade was true for the most part but he had always been her weak spot and his brother had been there to share the strain. Kobra buried his face in her hair, his lips brushing her ear.  
“He missed you, give him time.”  
“I missed him too and you. It’s good to see you Kobra.”  
The other man smiled and winked, following Party back towards the car as Crimson turned to find that Ghoul and Rainbow had gone past the looking at each other phase and were now in the kissing each other until the air ran out phase. It was both endearing and incredibly fucking annoying, even more so as the other car fired up.  
“Great, you’re happy to see each other but can we please leave now ?”  
Ghoul giggled at the sour look that Crim was shooting them, he recognised the comedown that drift tended to cause and thought back to the bet he had made with Kobra. He had put his last five bucks and three tins of Power Pup on the line that Crimson and Party would be fucking before the end of the week. He was still convinced he was on a winner.  
“Just saying hi. Can I hitch a ride ?”  
Crimson caught the keys and followed as Ghoul and Rainbow took over the backseat. She concentrated on driving, trying not to listen to their conversation and trying to keep up with party as they headed on out into the most remote part of Zone Five and into Zone Six. It was almost too quiet, as she remembered it there were usually Drac patrols out here regularly and it had been normal to fight at least one pitched battle on the way.  
“Is it always this quiet ?”  
Ghoul nodded, he felt too good to want to break it to the girls that there were very few of their kind this far out left to kill. Most stayed hidden in the day now, hitting BLI closer to the city and saving their numbers for co-ordinated raids. The running battles still happened but the firepower that the opposition had now didn’t make for a fair fight.  
“In the worst part of the day yes, we can hit them better at night.”  
Crimson nodded as the diner appeared in the distance. It had always felt like home even though they never stayed anywhere for more than two nights at a time and the cellar offered limited protection from a raid. Her mind was pulled back to nights on the roof with Party, talking and making plans after the initial lust had been satisfied. It felt like a world away and she realised that she really didn’t want to fight with him anymore.  
“Surprised it’s still standing.”  
Rainbow craned over Crim’s shoulder and smiled at the old building as her friend swung the car behind it next to the Trans Am. From the road you would see nothing, just a boarded up old building that had somehow survived nuclear fire. The wanted posters that covered the wall were of familiar faces and the boards had become even more weathered. To slide inside and relish the cool air of a clapped out air conditioning unit was bliss after the blazing heat and all of them couldn’t speak for a moment. Jackets and guns were shed onto the cracked leather of the booths and all of them sat down on the blankets that had been spread over the faded tiles of the floor. Party leant back, unable to resist the smile that crossed his face.  
“So now will you cut the crap and tell us why you’re here ?”


	5. Chapter 5

“When we left you we went to Vegas. Contrary to what you hear some of it is still standing but its what’s underneath that’s interesting. We started scavving abandoned military bunkers under the remains of the strip and were making a good living out of it. Enough to eat and not attract attention anyway.”  
Rainbow stretched her legs out with a grim smile.  
“There are some interesting weapons still in those places, some of which are in the back of the car. You guys are gonna love trying them out and we have a map of bunkers around here too.”  
Crimson risked checking out Party’s reaction, seeing a mix of annoyance and grudging curiosity. He had never been able to resist when it came to new ways of poking the bear that was BLI and he wouldn’t be able to resist this, she could guarantee it.  
“It was fine until we hit one really hidden place and ran into BLI Vegas branch. They were testing out a weapon. We don’t know if they found it down there but…”  
Rainbow’s voice faltered and Crimson swallowed nervously. Neither of them really wanted to think too much about what they had seen, it had been just a precursor to the true horror that followed. Party didn’t like the way both had gone pale and knew the others had seen it too, neither of the women were amateurs and Crim in particular had done some brutal things in the course of their time together. Jet leant forward, his voice soft.  
“What was it ?”  
Rainbow glanced over at Crimson who was staring at the floor, all trace of the familiar carefree attitude gone. She stared at Jet, attempting to smile.  
“I don’t know. It’s a gas of some kind but nobody we know got the chance to find out what. We were just lucky that we were in a gantry above a secure room and not in there when they set it off. There were four killjoys in there, people we had seen around and some Dracs lurking outside. Crim was all for taking them down but it was too late for that. This gas…..it dissolves you from the inside out from what we can tell. Slowly. Over the course of ten to fifteen minutes and you’re conscious and screaming the whole fucking time.”  
Her voice broke as her head dropped and instantly Ghoul pulled Rainbow into his arms, his face seeing the words sinking into his friends and mirroring their horror. Only Kobra remained impassive, his mind already calculating what this could mean for them. Crimson met Party’s eye, something passing between them that cut through the hostility. She half smiled before picking up the story.  
“Needless to say we got the fuck out of there. Those bodies were nothing more than blood and pus by the time we got out that gantry and man, I’ve seen some shit but that’s like nothing any of us have ever come up against. We considered leaving but word got back to Fire Raider and the killjoy leaders over there and next thing you know, we’re pulled right back into the war.”  
Party looked at Ghoul who was still comforting Rainbow.  
“So why are you back here ?”  
“Because every single Killjoy in Vegas is dead. Bar us and one doctor who is now on his way to a Bunker in zone four. We need your help Party, we need you guys because Korse is on his way back here with that weapon and we have maybe three weeks in which to stop him.”  
Now they were all staring at her and both Rainbow and Crimson were aware that they had dropped a bombshell into the war that was already a fight to the death. This wasn’t something that any of the boys had anticipated and until they had seen it, neither had the two women. An additional pressure but there had been nowhere else to turn. That and the thought of harm coming to these men, even after all this time, was too much for them both.  
Kobra put a hand through his hair and considered things before he spoke again.  
“How did they kill everyone with it ? Something like that takes a delivery system.”  
“The killjoy underground was much like the Crater Club. Mostly underground so they could pump it in the airvents. The rest they mopped up on the surface in all the confusion. We had a heads up it was coming but Raider wanted us out and on our way to you. The doctor had a sample of the stuff and map says there is tech in that bunker that he could use.”  
Party stood up and started to pace, his face a mask of concentration. There was no way that his resources would stretch to an all out war, worse if they had a way of killing his people in the very places that they felt safest. He knew they were all watching and waiting for him to say something. His voice was somewhat bitter.  
“How come it was you that got out Crim ? Always the survivor, how do I know you didn’t just cut out and run. Leave them all to die ? Surprised you managed to get Rainbow to do it a second time.”  
Crimson was on her feet in a second, fist already clenched and for a second he thought she would hit him. They had fought physically before and he knew he would come out on top but the pure animal rage in her eyes made him step back before she stopped herself. Crim couldn’t quite believe Party would stoop that low despite everything and now she wished she had stayed in Vegas and not bothered to traipse all the way back to save his lousy ass.  
“Fuck you Party. If that’s how you think it happened then fine but you really should know me better.”  
Crimson shook off the hand that Rainbow put on her shoulder and disappeared back out of the wooden slats, the harsh sound causing all of them to flinch. Rainbow looked back at their erstwhile leader and motioned for him to sit down. After considering whether to go after Crim he acquiesced and earned a slap around the head from Jet. Rainbow grinned and continued.  
“We left because we were told to. There was a second experiment before they attacked in full force and I was part of it. Crim and I were scouting when we were ambushed, she was hurt pretty bad and I ended up in a test lab.”  
Party put his face in his hands as Ghoul closed his eyes. Already the harsh words of seconds before were hanging back in the air and Kobra quickly got up and headed outside to make sure that Crim hadn’t just driven off again. This time Party’s voice was softer.  
“I didn’t mean….”  
“I know. I should be dead and probably so should she but that’s where we got lucky. I was put in a room with four others and they pumped that stuff in there. I thought that was it, I thought I was going to die.”  
Tears ran down Rainbow’s face, her shoulders shaking at the fresh horror of the pictures in her head. A teenager, no more than fifteen that begged and screamed and clung to her as her body started to melt, the men throwing themselves at the walls and windows in an effort to escape the seeping death that was flowing through every cell in their bodies.  
“Only I didn’t die. Nothing happened despite them all falling down around me. I am immune, so far I am the only immune person we have found. It even stunned the Dracs themselves and it wasn’t hard to get the drop on them when they finally opened the door. I managed to get the sample and leave.”  
“So there is a hope ?”  
Ghouls sounded a little hopeful despite the crack in his voice. Party had stopped his pacing and resolved to find Crimson and apologise after he figured out just what they were going to do. They could all hear the wind rising outside as a sandstorm blew in. There would be no moving from this spot until it died down, being stuck outside in razor sharp one hundred mile an hour winds was a death sentence.  
“Yes but we have to act quickly and it’s going to be a fight to the death. BLI know this stuff works and we know Korse was on his way there as we left. He’s going to be well on the way back by now and we need Dr D to keep track.”  
Party nodded to Jet who went to the smaller room in the back of the diner to fire up the radio set. Ghoul got out all the maps of Zone Four that they had and Rainbow pointed out the bunkers on the matching map from her jacket. He paused to smile at his brother and Crimson as the storm forced both back inside. Only Kobra smiled back.  
“We need a strategy. I take it the doctor will need you if he is to find a cure ?”  
“Yes and we need to make sure that Korse doesn’t get that weapon back here.”  
Party nodded, Kobra was checking out all the routes in and out of the Zones to find the likely route in as Crimson joined Rainbow at the table. She was still smarting from Party’s words although Kobra had done his usual trick of talking her down from getting in the car and just leaving. Her voice was still somewhat angry as she traced a finger down the main route to Battery City.  
“We have two options here. Either we find a cure and neutralise the threat before Korse gets to use it or we ambush him and take it off him altogether.”  
Party reached out to fold down another portion and their fingers brushed on the faded paper. Both pulled away but Rainbow noticed how they also blushed before he raised his eyes to meet hers.  
“We would then have time to find a way to stop it. That has to be our best option.”  
Crimson smiled, whatever issues they had between them had to be put aside to fight this common threat and that also gave her time to persuade him that if they couldn’t stop it then there was another way.  
“Or we put it into a dancing demon and send it into the heart of the city.”


	6. Chapter 6

Crimson wandered back into the diner lounge at three in the morning.  
The downstairs sleeping quarters were always cramped, there were only three storerooms and usually a scramble resulted for the cosiest nook or corner. Tonight there seemed to have been an unconscious decision that Ghoul and Rainbow needed space to talk so everyone else had squeezed into the other two. Party and his brother took one, Crimson and Jet the other, which would have been fine until she awoke to the sound of noisy I’ve-missed-you sex.  
Not that she minded that, it had always been Ghoul and Rainbow, Frankie and Claire, for as long as Crim could remember. Before the bombs and after they had always managed to find a way to keep things together until Crimson had pulled her from the burning laboratory and they had set to running. She knew that Rainbow would have come home sooner but loyalty to Crimson had kept them in Vegas and a fear that if they came back they would end up in Korse’s hands again. Death was going to get them first.  
So she had listened a while, amused and a little jealous before deciding that the bottle and some quiet was what was really needed. Crimson liked to be alone sometimes, the devil may care personality had a darker side that needed to be anaesthetised every so often and it tended to lead to nagging and lectures. She set the tequila bottle on the table of one of the booths and leant back to listen to the raging storm sending sand skittering against the wooden slats. It was hot, her black hair piled up onto her head with pins, nothing but a vest and jeans was needed and still she felt sticky. Two shots went down quickly and she considered a third.  
“You didn’t quite manage to quit the bottle then ?”   
Party slid into the booth opposite and without a word Crimson slid the other glass over. He lifted the bottle, eyes never leaving her face as he poured them both a shot. The awkwardness between them felt wrong, they had always fought but there was never any consequences to it, when it mattered they had always been united. He swallowed it down and raised the glass to her, a salute she returned with a half smile.  
“I like to drink, you like to drink. It was one of the things we had in common.”  
“I quit when you left.”  
The accusation was back in his voice and Crimson found she was too tired to fight it. He had a right to be angry, there had been no way for him to choose her over the war and both of them had known it. Also knowing it had broke her heart too. Crimson poured more of the fiery liquid, not waiting for him this time.  
“You could have come with me. You always chose this over us so don’t blame me for putting my life first. It was your agenda, not mine.”  
Party nodded, the alcohol felt good and he watched how the shadows fell over the swell of her breast in the half light from the candle. He wasn’t going to tell her about how his alcoholism had returned with a vengeance, nearly killing them all in one bungled raid after another until Kobra dumped him in the desert and forced him to dry out.  
“Yes. I forced you to choose Crim, I hoped you would choose me.”  
“I came back didn’t I ?”  
She bit her tongue, instantly regretting the words as they spilled from her lips. She hadn’t been going to let on that she had missed the fucker, that no man since had come close to satisfying her in the way he did. Party had that smirk on his face that she had never been able to resist, the red hair against his tanned skin was somewhat hypnotic.  
“I’m glad you came home.”  
Their eyes met and for a moment time ceased to function. It was back to Gee and Lily, outside whichever arena he happened to be playing and usually kissing up against some wall. Hands in each others hair, laughing at some nonsense and never realising that it was all soon going to end in blood and fire and pain.  
Crimson stood up, making them both jump as she walked back into the room towards the old battered counter. He watched her, unable to speak for a moment as he adjusted back to their current reality.  
“I came back to save all our asses. I don’t expect us to be like we were.”  
“No. I suppose not.”  
Crimson winced, leaning back against the counter as the silence seemed magnified by the wind outside. Her fingers desperately gripped at the plastic, still fixed on the outline of his arms under the thin jersey he wore and the tight jeans that showed every muscle. Her mouth felt dry and her head swum from the alcohol as he moved towards her. Party was smiling now, not bothering to hide how his gaze danced from face down every inch of her. He wanted his Crimson back, the pretence of anger was overrode by something a lot stronger.  
She waited until he was close, his face almost touching hers and their bodies inches apart before leaning back away from him. There was a look of defiance on her face, she would give in and they both knew it but it wasn’t going to be something that would happen without a fight. His hand was quicker, balling into her hair and pulling her lips to his with a ferocity that surprised her. Crimson put hands against his chest, the warm hard flesh doing nothing to make her pull away as the kiss deepened and a long sigh threatened to break free. The mix of alcohol, cigarettes and just him led her arms to wind around his neck and her fingers tightened into the locks against his neck.  
Despite the more pressing need of both of them, her legs soon hitched over his hips, it was the kiss that became tender, a soft exploration of familiar territory that neither had really forgotten despite the years. She gently pulled on his lower lip, the curve of his smile causing them both to open their eyes and acknowledge that things were going to pick up where they had left off. They would fight, fuck and take on the world, whether it meant they would die was somehow irrelevant.  
His fingers found the hem of the vest, pushing it quickly over her head until he could touch the soft swell and dip his fingers into her bra to where her nipples were already hard to his touch. She moaned again, too impatient to let him fumble and trying to ignore that fact that hunting around for the damn bra by candle light later would be a pain. The offending item went sailing over the counter, followed by his shirt. Party pulled her back to him, the warmth of her body against his chest was too good, his hands running down her back as he grew hard against her. He hadn’t been a monk, jesus Ghoul had seen to that, but neither had he found a woman that could excite him like she did.  
Crimson let him have the moment, watching his smile go slightly dreamy before flicking her hip and reversing them so that his back now met the counter. Party looked puzzled for a moment before realising that her hands were undoing his jeans and he suddenly needed to hang onto the counter. Crimson teased him, sinking down to her knees as she pulled the offending fabric down and away from his bare feet. He was struggling to breath evenly and let out a hiss as she ran her nails down the sensitive flesh of his thigh before blowing gently against his hard erection.  
“Fuck it woman, you’re such a damn tease !”  
Crim grinned at the whine in his voice before silencing him with lips now running up and down his shaft. His knuckles went white as she finally let him in, taking every inch until he was pressed against the back of her throat and resisting the urge to grip her head in both hands. She teased him further, her tongue running along him before pulling her head back and away until his tip rested against her bottom lip.  
Party groaned louder and rolled his hip forward as she allowed him to dictate the pace. She didn’t want to let him go, the taste of him on her tongue was making her uncomfortably wet and she loved it. He tried to take his time, not wanting to spoil things by losing all control too soon but he needed more and knew that she would to. His hands found her hair and tugged, letting her rise with him and find his mouth. The shared taste on their tongues led to a fiercer kiss, there would be a time for tenderness but this really wasn’t it.   
Crimson pushed away from him, panting as she removed the last of the clothes that came between them. Party smiled, he remembered every curve and plain of her body and the shadows served to make it all the more enticing. He wanted mastery over his woman, nobody else made Crim do anything she didn’t want to but he had always been the dominant one in their relationship and that was how he liked it. Without waiting for approval Party smirked and pulled her back to him, wrenching her around and bending her over the counter. She gasped at the cold plastic meeting her stomach and breasts before smiling at the warmth against her as he leant over her. It was his turn to tease, fingers gently running along the entrance of her body, only occasionally slipping inside to wet them.  
“Beg.”  
Crimson smiled, this was the man she loved. Violent, driven and afraid of nothing and nobody. It drove her mad when this energy was thrown at his cause, the crusade that Party was prepared to give her up for but now it excited her more than anything ever could.  
“Please Party, please. I need you to fuck me now.”  
“Not good enough sugar.”  
“Fucking hell Gerard, just bloody do it !”  
He grinned at her words and the desperation in them, complying without hesitation. She was so warm and willing, opening around him as he forced every inch inside her and dug the fingers of one hand into her hip. The other kept a tight grip on her hair, forcing her head against the counter top as he thrust into her harder and harder. Both were unable to keep from moaning, it wouldn’t have mattered if the whole world was watching, neither would have noticed.   
Crimson screwed her eyes shut, the mix of pleasure and pain from being taken so directly was just making the growing warmth in her stomach worse and she found that she was clinging onto the counter top in increasing desperation. His lips were against her ear, a gentle kiss placed there was reassurance that this was a game and that his arms would be waiting to hold her when both of them had had their fill.   
“Do you want to come ?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then ask nicely.”  
Party smiled at the whining sound that would have possibly formed words and let go of her hair, both hands gripping her hips as he slowed the pace, now strong and forceful but restrained until he felt her tighten even more and a scream echoed across the diner. He couldn’t help himself, his cry echoing hers as a powerful and sustained orgasm ripped through him and took every last ounce of strength from his body. He collapsed onto her back, both of them pausing to regain a breath before he pulled away and they crumpled down to the cold tiled floor. Crimson tried to focus across the room, Party’s damp head cradled into her neck as they started to return to earth. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, moving only to pull his jacket from behind the counter and sling it over their cooling bodies.  
“Party ?”  
“Hmmn ?”  
“Does this mean Ghoul won the bet ?”


	7. Chapter 7

The early morning air was rent open by the sounds of a violent explosion.  
Ghoul leapt up, his eyes forced open by the noise and Rainbow’s movement as she staggered to her feet. They glanced at each other quickly, clothes half thrown on and guns in hand as they headed up the stairs and back out into the diner. Jet was right behind them, his face set in a determined glare. There was no further noise but it could be anything, an attack from either side or even a drone. Sparkles of dust shone in the swirling light beaming in through the slats and Rainbow caught a glimpse of Kobra’s red jacket disappearing out the diner door as they struggled to gain an understanding of where the noise was coming from.  
“What the fuck ?”  
Kobra lent against the doorframe, the usual poker face now showing an amused anger that lit it from within and made him even more attractive than usual. He felt a bump on his shoulder as Ghoul connected with it and pointed before reaching into his pocket.  
“I owe you five bucks.”  
Ghoul looked over and a huge smile broke out as he saw that the back of the Camaro was open and the explosion that was still scattering debris on the earth had been caused by an impressive looking weapon that was making Party grin like a small child. It was a rocket launcher of some kind that he had balanced on one shoulder while his other hand was clearly resting on Crimson’s ass. Rainbow rolled her eyes and pushed past the men as Kobra gave Ghoul the five bucks.  
“You could have warned us before getting the toys out.”  
Crimson turned, the familiar smirk that always mirrored his was in place and she was balancing one of the laser rifles that they had recovered on her hip. It felt as though time had skipped over the last four years and things were finally back as they should be. Rainbow recognised the map of Zone 6 that was pinned down on the roof as both her friends laid the powerful weapons back into the trunk of the car.  
“You sleep like the dead. We got bored of waiting.”  
“We also have a plan.”  
Party sounded determined, removing the map and walking around the powerful car until he could lay it across the one of Zone 4 that was already held down by rocks. All of them crowded around as he started pointing out icons on both maps.  
“Dr D reckons we have two weeks until Korse makes it back to the edge of Zone 6. Doctor Mayhem is going to reach the bunker in four tomorrow. I suggest that Rainbow and Ghoul head there and meet him to do whatever research you can help him with. Jet, there is good tech in that bunker too so go with them and see what you can salvage for us.”  
Kobra looked at his brother and then at Crimson.  
“What about us ?”  
Crimson smiled, the excitement in her friends eyes told her that Kobra was up for a fight and knew exactly where to go to get one. The three of them had always been reckless together, pulling off raid after raid that had seen the rest of the guys scream at them and she knew he would love what they had been planning.  
“We go to these two bunkers. Zone 5 and Zone 6. Again they are packed with old tech and we can use it to make some waves. Pull all the attention towards us so that the doctor can work on the cure without outside interference.”  
“Fuck yeah.”  
Party grinned, his arm slipping around Crim’s waist as he noticed that Ghoul and Rainbow were holding hands and his other two buddies had the biggest smiles. Together they could do this, despite the odds and the grim reports he had received from Dr D. It had been confirmed that there was nobody left in Vegas, that radio signals had stopped from three other settlements and, worse, some well known killjoys had disappeared from the outer edges of their own zones. He knew how Korse worked, he would need test subjects.  
“Stay in radio contact at three and nine each day. Any sign of trouble, head for the normal rendezvous and send the SOS.”  
Rainbow looked at Ghoul, this wasn’t going to be the easy option despite the opportunity to lie low. They had talked long into the night about what had happened out there and here while they had been separated and she knew that it was worse than both she and Crim had thought. The boys had managed to keep things together only by superhuman effort and by taking risks that would ultimately end in someone dying. It had made her think more seriously about Crimson’s proposal to send the toxin into the city to end the war once and for all.  
Ghoul had been appalled by the suggestion although he knew that Kobra at least would consider it. Party probably wouldn’t, he had retained his sense that there had to be some rules to this and that they couldn’t sink to the same lows as the opposition.  
“If we do, we are no better than them.”  
Rainbow had looked up at him, positioned across his bare stomach in the half light of the box room under the diner.  
“Who says we are ? One man’s terrorist is another man’s freedom fighter.”  
“BLI kills people or drugs them into submission. We have to fight.”  
She loved the certainty in his voice, he had never lost the zeal for the cause and his loyalty to Party and his best friends. Rainbow was almost jealous of the moral tone, she had never been able to see it in such black and white terms. They killed people, plain and simple, they took lives in the name of being able to live how they wanted and it wasn’t always pretty. Her own decision to run had been partly based on that, was it really so different to what Korse and his people were doing to them.  
“It’s an option.”  
“That Party won’t take.”  
They had agreed to disagree but she could see that the discussion would be repeated and wondered if Crimson would bring it up with Party. Rainbow watched them dividing the weapons between both cars, helping to fill the gas tanks before they all headed back inside to eat and make even more coffee. There was a reluctance to finally part as it felt so good to be together and to be working for the same goal.  
“Listen up people. We have major sad man activity zones four through six. Do not go out without your mask on and your gun fully loaded. All access to Battery City is heavily guarded through zone two and best avoided. On a lighter note, all the sexbots at Pink Palace on the East Street Crater just got new batteries and all systems are a go-go. Enjoy my children !”  
Jet grinned at Kobra as Dr D crowed further on the subject of just what delights could be had and Kobra knew his friend was remembering the two rather beautiful killjoy girls they had spent the previous week with while Ghoul and Party had been off playing their own games. Kobra was pretty sure he could talk Crim into going there again at some point and decided to find out the girls name this time so his buddy could score again.  
“You girls would looooove East Street these days.”  
Crim smiled lazily, accepting more coffee from Party.  
“Why settle for a bot when you can get the real thing ? Damn Jet, I remember the days when I had to pull you out from under six women.”  
Jet accepted the applause and pointed at Kobra.  
“Your boy there got a taste for Mr Fisto so we just have to keep going back.”  
Kobra spluttered coffee across the table as Party roared with laughter and tried to keep Ghoul from having a convulsion. It was true that the two single men had got quite a reputation as love them and leave them lotharios but nobody could turn down a sexbot from East Street when they had been drinking and a cold bed was the only alternative.  
“Don’t worry Jet, I’ll keep him warm for ya.”  
Rainbow lost concentration as Ghoul’s hand crossed her lap and she leant to whisper a promise in his ear that would take some considerable altitude to keep. She intended to make the best of the enforced rest that this mission would take although letting Crimson, Party and high explosives out of your sight for more than a day was asking for trouble.  
“Just make sure you don’t blow the place up and I’ll be happy.”  
Crimson painted on an innocent face and stood up, grabbing more supplies and her jacket to put in the car. She had her own plans now that she had Party back as a lover and ally, there was a way to end this shit and she was determined he was going to take it whether it was morally right or not. Let all of them in the city die, it would stop more of her kind being slaughtered and a contained area was perfect for the virus to spread without killing the innocents outside. A cure would be fine but as a weapon, it was perfect.  
“Stay in radio contact and for fuck’s sake be careful. Keep the doc in the loop about what we are doing and we will keep Dr D supplied with diversions.”  
Party gazed around, the familiar fear of never seeing any of them again was heightened now he had his woman back and there was more to fight for. As they all embraced and donned their masks, he knew that there was a chance that death would call for them all today or in the days ahead. All they could do was face it head on. There was a war to be fought, more losses and more pain but now the chance that even more was at stake.  
If they failed, there would indeed be no more colour in the Zones forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Ghoul pushed harder on the pedal as the desert streaked by.   
His concentration was somewhat split by the odd glance at Rainbow in the passenger seat beside him. She was singing along to the radio, her hair whipping back in the wind as the car hit a steady ninety five. He didn’t want to be out in the open in Zone 5 for too long without Party to back them up, it tended to be a hive for drac patrols and they needed to get to the bunker in one piece to have any chance of helping this doctor.  
“You think he can find a cure ?”  
Rainbow shrugged, still singing along before sliding her fingers up his thigh.  
“He was getting somewhere before we left Vegas but the work is slow as we had so little tech. Let’s hope this bunker is as stocked as the map says.”  
His grin broadened as her hand worked higher into his lap and her head rested against his across the interior of the car. There was a slight swerve as she touched him through his jeans and both of them felt a flutter of fear until he regained control. Her teeth nipped his ear.  
“I don’t want to be found dead in a ditch next to your very stiff corpse.”  
“Quit playing with the stickshift then.”  
Ghoul smirked as she laughed and leant back to check the weapons stowed on the rear seats of the car next to where Jet slept. Most of the fun stuff was in the trunk but they still had enough to ward off any patrols that might fuck with them. Dr D had sent out some decoy patrols and she knew that Party and Kobra would be itching to start some trouble with their old sparring partner. Already she half expected Zone 6 to have exploded.  
“We need to fuel up, we’ll go into the gas station on second street but you’re gonna have to watch for me. Place is crawling.”  
She kissed his cheek at the protective tone in his voice and checked again that her gun was charged and that the road behind was still clear. It was strange how quickly she had fallen back into this routine, in Vegas Crim and Rainbow had been able to move around fairly easily. Here it could be a deathrace just heading out for coffee.  
“Where we at ?”  
Jet’s fro entered the space before he did prompting a loving kiss on his cheek from Rainbow. He was a quiet but passionate man, she had long come to recognise that he played a huge part in keeping the gang alive and still together while receiving very little recognition. Jet was more than happy for this to be the case but she still felt he needed to be appreciated once in a while.  
“Third of a way through five, gonna stop for gas.”  
“Got it.”  
Jet reached for his gun and for one of the laser rifles that laid next to him. The weapon was sleek and somehow sexual, a bringer of death that felt such a comfortable extension that he was unconsciously caressing it. His eyes shot back in front as Ghoul slammed the car into a spin and skidded to a halt next to the nearest pump. Rainbow slid out with Jet just behind, each of them taking up position in front and behind of the car as Ghoul pulled the petrol cap from the car and started pumping gas.   
“Anything ?”  
“Nothing.”  
Rainbow gritted her teeth, it was too quiet. There was no sign of an attendant or any other customers while the decayed rooftops were perfect for snipers. She kept her eyes moving, almost waiting for the whine of laser fire.   
“Can I help you ?”  
The old man flinched at three guns now pointed in his direction, his face paling under his tan. He couldn’t see their faces, one hidden by a helmet, one a horror mask and the shortest hidden behind an exquisite half Venetian mask that allowed a set of sensual full lips to smile at him. He had heard the rumours that the killjoy leaders were on the prowl but hadn’t seen any of the old guard around in a long time.  
“Sure buddy, how much ?”  
“Hundred credits a gallon.”  
Jet strode around the car, picking the man up easily by the collar as Ghoul leant back against the car, his hand still on the pump.  
“Extortion gets you killed like the last three owners of this place.”  
“Please ! I didn’t mean anything by it, if the exterminators see you here I’ll get closed down.”  
The man was allowed to dangle there a little longer, both Ghoul and Jet enjoying seeing the man squirm as Rainbow headed inside the small office. It was dark and smelt of damp but there was still a decent stock of supplies and a robot butler slowly sweeping the store. It took no notice of the woman, programmed to do its job and nothing else as she grabbed some food items from the shelves.   
“Cash it up pal and don’t think of calling the dracs the minute we leave.”  
Jet dropped the man behind the counter and the clerk nodded vigorously. He rang up the fuel at a considerably lower rate before clocking the groceries and bagging them neatly. Jet passed Rainbow a lollipop as she inspected the wanted posters hanging behind the till. She recognised four of them intimately and several of the more faded ones she knew were dead. Two new ones made her pull a face.  
“Well that was fucking quick.”  
“You blew up half of Battery City.”  
Jet grinned at the picture which appeared to show Rainbow with pigtails and slightly drunk whereas Crimson was clearly drunk and flipping the bird. The photos were faded but the posters were very new.   
“Shit, Crim’s gonna take this as a challenge.”  
The clerk took advantage of the fact that both killjoys were distracted and that Ghoul was still out with the car. A small button below the counter activated the bot into a more lethal mode, its arms turning toward the customers as it continued to quietly work.  
“There we go folks, anything else ?”  
Rainbow smirked, leaning across to grab a final pack of chewing gum from behind the man. This simple movement allowed the bolt of white hot laser fire from the robot to skim over her and burn into the wooded slats of the shop wall.  
Jet turned, his shot hitting the bot clean in the neck joint so that it’s head went skittering across the floor as Rainbow grabbed the man by his stringy grey hair and bounced his face off the counter several times.  
“What the fuck ?”  
Ghoul appeared at door in time to witness the now bleeding clerk mewling on the floor under both Rainbow’s boots and Jet’s. He grinned at the look of pure enjoyment on their faces and added several dozen more items to the already bulging bags before pulling his two friends back outside.   
“He could have tipped off the exterminators. We need to move.”  
Jet pushed Rainbow into the back of the car where she started charging up the laser weapons as they pulled away. Ghoul kept to the back roads through the remains of what had once been a town until they hit open desert and finally the border lines of Zone 4. She rested the powerful weapon on the window sill and gave both men a demonstration of the power of the weapon. Arcs of blue white energy disintegrated the customs shack and the dracs in it as they barrelled through the striped barrier and into the wilderness of a largely radioactive zone.  
The dangers here were more pockets of high rads and large ants and scorpions that had been mutated into giants that could carve up a vehicle with one pincer while still bitch fighting each other. Ghoul felt slightly safer knowing they were now packing serious firepower but he was still happy to pick up the co-ordinates they were looking for and head slowly into an outcropping of rocks that looked like a sheer wall. Only close up could you see the entrance and the shaded disguise of old trees and bushes.  
A man slept in the doorway, looking like nothing more than a bundle of rags. Rainbow gave the others and encouraging smile and poked at the bundle with her foot.  
“Looks like the doctor is in.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Is it safe ?”  
“It’s been empty a long time. Should be safe.”  
“You said that about that shack in Zone 3 that happened to cover a radioactive waste pit.”  
“You didn’t grow a fucking tail, quit bitching.”  
“Both of you shut the fuck up.”  
Kobra grinned back at his brother and Crim as they bitched at each other some more and tried to see into the broken entrance in the rock. The old bunkers were remarkably well hidden, without the map they would never have known it was there or seen the hairline crack in the stone that denoted an entrance. Crim had lifted the key cards to all these abandoned places along with the map and it still worked enough to open enough for them to slide through. The blast of cold damp air that blew forth was not exactly inviting.  
Party flicked on the torch and shone it into the cavern, there seemed to be a tunnel to another door at the far end but no sign that anyone had been there before them. There was a list of tech on the agenda for this place that made no sense to him whatsoever but sounded vaguely as though they were weapons. Crimson was interested in some of the stealth technology that was rumoured to be inside and Kobra just wanted to find something they could use without finding anything still alive.  
“C’mon, just keep your guns drawn. There could well be some nasty wildlife down there.”  
Crimson patted Party’s ass, amused at his serious tone.  
“It’s the robot sentry system we need to worry about. That vault that Rain and I found those dracs in ? Had to take out nine of the damn things on the way down.”  
Kobra winced and looked at Party as the woman disappeared down the passage towards the metal door. They had always avoided becoming trapped underground for this very reason and dying this way would be kind of embarrassing. They followed carefully, Kobra picking up an abandoned tin can as they got to where Crim had swiped the key card and another door had opened. This passage was darker, a flickering light in the distance telling them that the place had some electricity. Kobra tossed the can into the darkened hallway and all of them stepped back at the immediate din of automatic gunfire.  
“Class two turret, top left.”  
Party took careful aim as a second can caused the weapon to open up. Two blasts of laser caused a larger explosion in the confined space as the turret exploded. Crimson covered her ears against the din and all of them ducked away from the shards of superheated metal that flew in all directions. It was a quick sprint down the hall and into a small control room where an overhead bulb provided flickering light.  
“Think you can wire it ?”  
“Not sure, usually Jet would handle it but I’ll give it a go.”  
Kobra reached into his jacket for his knife and tools, prying a decayed metal covering from the fuse box as Party tried to work out which stairwell related to what on their map. Crimson opened drawers in the consoles and cabinets and was happily surprised to find ammunition and paperwork. Suggested nobody had been down there before them.  
“Heads up.”  
Kobra grinned happily as the lights came on and the two stairwells were bathed in a stark light. Party tested the buttons on some of the keyboards until one flickered on and showed the login for the security system. Crimson peered over his shoulder.  
“Damn, we should have brought Jet along.”  
“Suggests we could find more trouble downstairs.”  
Both of their faces lit up, it was too much fun to think of going back and now the curiosity to explore had really kicked in. Kobra slung an arm over their shoulders and with the map between them, they all looked at the two doors, one on either side of the room that led downstairs into the main body of the bunker.  
“Left. Armoury is four floors down.”  
“Ok, Crim in the middle and you take the back Kobra.”  
Party reloaded and carefully worked his way down the narrow metal stairs. The air was icy cold after the heat of the desert and all of them were shivering by the time they reached another stairwell. Something just below clicked and buzzed, another turret moving on its axis in the ceiling, already alerted to their presence. It was a much more difficult angle to get a hit, somebody was going to have to take a risk.   
Crimson hopped up on the rail, hooking her feet through the metal before leaning back and taking aim as the gun cranked around towards her. Upside down made it harder and all the blood rushed to her head as she aimed for the weak spot near the centre of the metal housing. Weight against her legs told her that Party and Kobra had a firm hold on her and it allowed for two bursts of fire to disable the turret. She swung back up, pulled off the railing and into Party’s arms as he pulled a face at her.  
“You always want to take the risk huh ?”  
She kissed his lips, enjoying their warmth before realising that Kobra was already going down the stairwell to the next level, chuckling to himself. Party blushed and they let go of each other to follow him down into the next hallway. It took two more sentry bots before they finally reached the armoury door.   
“Not gonna be able to blow this one. Any thoughts ?”  
“We can work the lock, just may take a while.”  
Kobra hooked up a keypad to the matching one on the door and left it to run through millions of combinations as the three killjoys sat on the floor in front of the massive metal door. Party passed around a hip flask of whiskey and they picked at an old bag of skittles that Crim had tucked into her jacket at the diner. It was so peaceful and quiet she found herself dozing against Kobra’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. Party was on the other side, his hand on her leg as he half sang a song from back before the war had ripped their lives apart.  
“Well I thought I heard you say I like you…”  
Crim grinned sleepily and wondered if there would be a time when she would hear him sing again properly like he used to. That life seemed to be like it had been lived by other people and he was no longer allowed to be the man he once was. It made her want to cry.  
“It’s done, no sleeping on the job. If you two hadn’t been fucking all night…”  
“Next time you can join in.”  
Kobra blushed, not wanting to acknowledge that there had occasionally been truth in that statement in the past when none of them had wanted to sleep and the bed had got cold. Crimson was well aware that neither of the brothers would complain if it happened again and stayed seated as they checked on whether the blast door would now open.  
There was a screech of metal that set everyone’s teeth on edge but the gap was big enough to squeeze through and what was inside exceeded the manifest by a long way. It was a huge room, dominated by racks of guns and equipment, shelves of grenades of differing makes and even different sets of clothes. Without a word to each other the three killjoys wandered in and out of the place and marvelled over all of the equipment. It would take trucks to shift it all but they could fill the car to the brim and return as often as they needed.  
“It’s payday boys.”


	10. Chapter 10

Ghoul shifted and wrapped the blankets a little tighter around Rainbow.  
Three days of medical tests had left her exhausted and Ghoul was starting to get both concerned and a little pissed off. The doc was kind enough, almost apologetic in fact, but insistent that he needed vial after vial of blood to be able to isolate the chemical strands that would stop the march of the toxin.  
Ghoul and Jet had watched in horror as Dr Mayhem had pulled a needle from the vial that contained the toxin and injected it into a rat. Rainbow had left the room, able to hear the echo of screams in the squeals of the dying animal. The men had been disgusted as the creature dissolved, her description of the effect on humans now magnified by the reality.  
“It’s not a virus, seems to be a manufactured gas that has been forced into liquid form in these canisters. When it hits warm air and enters the body it reacts with cells and…”  
Doctor Mayhem was a young man, purple haired and sweet faced but at this point even he paled and looked away. He had barely got out of Vegas alive, pulled out of a wrecked house by Crimson who believed she owed him a debt. Ghoul and Jet had listened soberly as he explained that when Rainbow had been taken Crimson had been shot twice in the chest and by all accounts should be dead. Only luck and some good first aid had got her to him alive and the good doctor had done the rest. He now considered the debt settled and was happy to help the original Killjoys in their quest to end BLI once and for all.  
While he worked Ghoul and Jet had explored the lower levels, combining the shorter man’s gift with a gun and the tall one’s gift with electronics to open up lockers of weapons, radar equipment and even short wave radio that would allow them to better communications from the teams in the desert to the radio station and people in the zones. It had been fun if dangerous work and both of them had been grateful to find vacuum packed rations and even a small store of alcohol that had been uncovered.  
Now Ghoul was more grateful for the cots and blankets down in what had once been barracks. Jet and the doctor had pulled some into a room for them, knowing that Rainbow would want privacy after what she was going through and happy to let the couple have their time. Ghoul himself was scared for her, the strain adding to physical pain and nightmares that had her waking up screaming in his arms until he could calm her again.  
“You awake ?”  
Her voice sounded tired but calm and Ghoul kissed the top of her head.  
“You know I am, your feet on my legs are cold enough to keep a corpse awake.”  
“I need a use for you that don’t involve your dick.”  
Ghoul chuckled and cupped her breast, both of them naked under the heap of blankets that had been gathered from a half dozen beds. The air in the bunker never seemed to rise above frigid and body heat was the best way of keeping each other warm. She stretched against him, his long fingers never failed to excite her in the best possible way and he knew it. It felt new and familiar at the same time and for the first time since they had been here, Rainbow wanted him.  
“Usually my dick is the foremost thing on your mind.”  
“What this ?”  
Ghoul gasped as she wrapped a hand around him and gently teased until he moaning and stiff in her hand, he had been uncompromising in his support for her and Rainbow wanted to show him that his love and concern were returned. His lips found hers in a gentle kiss, his hands trailing over her shoulders and neck until he could touch her face and murmur his love for her. Theirs had been a deep and easy passion and both had stayed true to it and each other despite the long absence.  
Rainbow pulled his face toward her so they were lying on their sides, eyes locked as she continued to stroke him. Ghoul tried to breathe steadily, resisting the urge to hold her close enough to him as this would curb the pleasure that she was intent on giving him. Instead he lightly ran fingers down her back and enjoyed the fact that she had come back to him.  
“We could run.”  
Rainbow’s eyes widened at his soft words, her hand pausing.  
“You would do that ?”  
“If it meant we both lived and I didn’t have to lose you ? Yes, I could do that.”  
Rainbow kissed him harder, both of them panting as they gave in to the almost painful desire that they remembered. Her hands flat against his chest as he crushed her into his arms and ran fingernails down her back. They couldn’t be parted again and Ghoul realised that if he had to choose between Party and Rainbow, she would win.  
“We have to stop them Frank, we can’t just run.”  
Rainbow was breathless, the pressure on the bruises on her arms just added to the deep warmth in her stomach. She had never expected him to want to leave, the idea that they could run away together had only ever been a fleeting one. Where Party went, Ghoul went and they had been lovers even longer than either of the girls had been in the picture. Rainbow hooked a leg over his hip, resting her wetness against his hard cock and seeing a stronger flush rise in his neck.   
“We can run anytime you want.”  
She smiled at the cheeky grin, falling back into the kissing as he entered her slowly. This was an acknowledgement on his part that she was sore and hurting from the various tests and injections that had been her lot over the last few days and he wanted no more pain for her. He wanted to make love, show his Claire that if it needed to be that the world burned without them, then so be it. Her face rested now in the crook of his shoulder, light kisses along his neck and jaw that told him she was enjoying this as much as he was.  
This gentleness was soon overtaken by her desire to please him, something which Ghoul had always found surprising in its intensity. He leant back against the mass of pillow and blanket as she climbed over him with the cheekiest of smiles, teasing his body by pulling away until only the tip of him remained to tease the soft nub of her pleasure. The growl caught in the back of his throat was enough to make her fully sink back onto him, her head tilted back in pleasure as strong hands on her hips forced her down.  
He moaned louder, bucking underneath her until both of them were moving. It was better than the first night at the diner, no awkwardness now that they had spent some time talking their relationship over and his revelation that he would run if needed. Rainbow loved his face when they made love, the full pouting lips parted in an expression of wordless desire that only he could pull of without looking ridiculous. She leant down to kiss him again, their sweet release almost an afterthought that rocked both of them.  
“Would Party let us leave ?”  
Ghoul pushed his sweaty hair back from his face before nodding and letting her slide away from him until they were again lying side by side.  
“He won’t lose Crim again, you have no idea of the wreck he’s been. He would get it even if he wouldn’t do it himself.”  
“She wouldn’t ask him to. That’s why we left like we did. If he had asked her to stay she would never have made it out of Zone 6.”  
The aircon was now sending a colder draft of air into the room and again Ghoul pulled the blankets up and around them. He wondered now if they should all run or if the girls idea to use this thing to end the war was such a bad one. The thought of the rat writhing and bloating before dissolving in a greasy mess came back into his mind.  
“If we run a lot of people will die, if we use it a lot of people will die.”  
Rainbow stared up at the ceiling, every ache in her body returning but somehow soothed by his presence. If there was to be any chance of a cure it would take more work but the lab here was still missing a few things and the only bunker that could supply it was the one that Crim and Party were going to raid in Zone 5.  
“People will die whatever we do.”


	11. Chapter 11

The Trans Am rocketed across two lanes of half buried freeway, violent bursts of coloured laser up ahead told them that allies were in trouble and all three killjoys in the car were aching for a fight. The bunker in 5 had yielded little but there had been food and alcohol, warm winter clothing and some intriguing grenade type devices that Kobra badly wanted to test. The object of the search had been there too, abundant medical supplies the likes of which could be no longer manufactured. They were on their way to their friends to hand them over before trouble came calling and part two of the mission came to the fore. Cause as much diversion as possible and divert all the attention their way.  
Party spun the car hard, seeing a van parked at one side of a fallen building where Dracs were loading brightly coloured unconscious figures into and a desperate battle in the ruins themselves. The squad of killjoy fighters were badly outnumbered but Party’s heart swelled with pride for his people and a savage hatred for the mutated creatures trying to kill them. He felt rather than saw his companions leave the vehicle, the rapid close fire lighting up his senses.  
The squad only saw welcome relief, a few minutes passing before it clicked as to who was now fighting by their sides. Kobra worked his way toward the van making sure that the red gun picked off white clad bodies left and right. Party headed to the centre, seeing two younger kids pinned down by a large Drac. He took delight in blowing out the creatures head and turning his attention to the one crashing in behind it.   
Crimson always took the more personal route, not breaking cover until she was behind the group over to the right. The drac never saw it coming, going down with a wail at the bowie knife carving into its back. Crimson followed it, bashing the skull into rock and concrete until brains leaked out from under the mask and it ceased to move. She shoved one of the following killjoys down and turned her gun on two more Dracs.  
The ghouls were programmed to recognise both the car and the killjoy leadership, messages beamed back to Battery City as they made to retreat. Korse wanted the killjoy elite captured alive and under his terms so foot soldiers were programmed to back off and shoot only at the other killjoys and Crim who was no longer on their radar to fight. A white beam of light missed her by a half inch, sparks catching on her hair as the shooter was obliterated by two guns from the brothers. The tide was turning but they still needed to stop the van leaving with prisoners still inside.   
Party had been recognised now and the fighters banded around him, Kobra leading the advance toward the vehicle as Crimson scaled into the wrecked building to find the height advantage. The building was shifting and moving with each blast, it was risky but the numbers were still in the enemies favour and any advantage was good before reinforcements arrived in bulk and it became a fight they couldn’t win.  
“Take out the tyres.”  
Party’s command echoed with gunfire as the van became a target and the dracs beside it vapourised. Crim pinned down two more with covering fire as Party and Kobra led their force into the clearing and the more enclosed space became a bloodbath. The other dracs retreated to vehicles parked behind the sagging structure causing Kobra to pull the pin on one of the new grenades and toss it through the remains of a window. He pulled down the killjoys around him as a huge blast of heat and greenish light obliterated the cars and their occupants. The concussion was enormous, everyone was knocked off their feet and half deafened at the potent explosion and worse, it dislodged Crim from her perch.  
“Fuck, hold on. Kobra !!”  
“On it.”  
Party craned his vision up to where his woman now hung by the arm from the listing remains. She was out cold, if she fell then serious injury was going to be the least of her problems. He dragged killjoys up around him and pointed out targets as his brother scrambled across the ruins to scale up the side of the building. He winced at the blood staining the rocks, grateful only that they had stopped her from falling altogether. With one swift move he hooked his arms under her shoulder and dislodged them, pulling her back onto the ledge. Smartly, he slapped her face a few times while applying pressure to the nasty cut in the top of her arm.  
“C’mon bitch, wake up. You had worse wounds than this from fucking my brother.”  
“Fuck you Mikey.”  
The faint voice made him smile, he had been worried that the blast had caused a head injury that he couldn’t see but if she could swear at him then Crimson was fine. She sat up with a groan and picked up her gun. There was some double vision but she joined Kobra in cleaning up the last of the goons as Party started pulling prisoners out of the van below.  
“Last time I leave you with the grenades.”  
Kobra grinned, pulling a dressing from the kit on his belt as Crimson retrieved the flask of whiskey from her pocket and handed it to him with a resigned smile. He winked, swallowing some of the fiery liquid before pouring some into the cut. Crimson went a strange shade of grey before unleashing a stream of explicit curses on his head that caused laughter from below. Kobra ignored it, applying the bandage to the cut and then passing her back the alcohol.  
“You never used to be such a pussy. Vegas made you soft.”  
“You’ll find out how soft when I remove your balls and shove them up your ass.”  
Crimson flexed her shoulder and smirked at Kobra before kissing his cheek and carefully making her way back down to ground level. He was close behind, eager to go and inspect the damage done by his new toys and left her to talk to Party. Their leader was getting an update from the remaining killjoy squad members and giving terse instruction.  
“Radio Dr D and tell him we have action this far west then get back undercover until nightfall. You know the rules about moving around in daylight.”  
The tow headed seventeen year old that led them dropped his head a little at the rebuke. Toxic Monster had been making a good name for himself and cursed his luck that this latest scavenger hunt had gone so wrong. He was glad that they had made it out with only four dead but for the intervention of the leadership they might all have been captured.  
“Don’t feel so bad kid, you were still doing pretty well. Hey babe, you ok ?”  
Party was concerned at the slightly spaced smile she gave him but Crim was more concerned with what he had said about moving around in daylight. It annoyed her that they were even being forced undercover here. This place was the home of the rebellion, the whole point had been to move around when and how they wanted or they were fighting for nothing.  
“I’m fine. As your brother so tactfully pointed out. You guys ok ?”  
Toxic and his friends nodded and murmured, a little embarrassed at how their commander in chief was now wrapped in the arms of a woman they had only heard rumours of. Party’s legend had extended out to touch everyone that knew, or had known, him and now there was something new to gossip at.   
“Have a look around in that van and then we need to go if we’re going to hit three and the bunker by daybreak.”  
Party continued the debrief as Crimson climbed into the back of the van. It got under her skin, all the bad memories of her capture were flooding back at the antiseptic smell in the interior. She pulled more medical supplies and battery packs down, throwing them out to Kobra before checking the front seats. There were no operational guides up there and the radio beacon had been smashed by laser blasts. She pulled the gun from a drac with little remaining head and returned back outside.   
“Do they have a base nearby ?”  
Kobra nodded, his face grave.  
“A large one in what used to be the old hospital. They moved their after you blew the old complex escaping. We have been trying to get in there for a year and a half now.”  
A slow smile spread over Crimson’s face that caused Kobra to feel a shiver of anticipation. She only got that look when some predictably suicidal idea was forming. Party appeared at once, shaking his head.  
“Whatever you’re thinking ? No.”  
“You said we need to cause a diversion. There would be nothing better.”  
“No.”  
Party started to walk back to the Trans am, Kobra following him as Crimson smiled at Toxic and his crew. There had been a time when her friends would have been all over it but clearly they had forgotten how to have a good time. She trotted after them, reloading her gun with fresh batteries as they walked.  
“We have all this new weaponry to test and that stealth suit. We could find something in there to help Ghoul and Rainbow.”  
“NO!”  
“Party, don’t be a killjoy now.”  
Party fought to keep the grin off his face and lost the battle. He had never quite been able to disagree with whatever hare brained scheme Crim came up with and he could see by Kobra’s hopeful face that he wanted in on this too. She was right in that it would cause chaos but there was also the strong possibility that it would turn into a suicide mission.  
“Fine but we go get this stuff to the doc first. Jesus, no point in dying before we complete the sane part of the mission.”  
Crim and Kobra landed on him in a heap of arms and kisses. Party felt himself relax a little, things might be bad but if he was going to die at least the company would be good.


	12. Chapter 12

“Anyone home ?”  
Ghoul’s face broke into a huge smile as he recognised Party’s voice over the intercom. It had taken Jet less than a day to reconfigure the bunkers security system so that they could lock it from inside and know that no drac was going to get in there even if they knew where it was. Both men had seen the benefit of having a secure base to store all the new equipment and to retreat back to if things got bad. With all the medical kit that their friends were shipping in it could also be turned into a functioning hospital to help their cause further.  
“Hi honey, your dinner got cold but there is still beer.”  
He grinned at the laughter as he flipped the door switch and disabled the bots and guns that guarded the upper levels. No matter that they nearly died every day, the relief at knowing that everyone had made it was still a strong emotion. Ghoul took the steps three at a time, yelling to Jet and Rainbow as he passed before hitting the antechamber to see his friends dumping boxes of equipment and supplies.  
“Did you find the medical supplies ?”  
Party nodded with a grin, pulling Ghoul into an embrace and planting a soft kiss on his lips.  
“We got what we went for and a few other things. How’s it going here ?”  
“Good, Rainbow’s fine and the doc seems happy that he can do something with a cure given time.”  
They all knew time was the one thing that none of them had but any progress was better than none. Ghoul could see his friends had been in a fight, they were covered in dust and scrapes. Kobra sported a new bruise along his cheekbone and Rainbow immediately spotted the blood stained bandage around Crim’s arm as she entered the room.  
“You found trouble then ?”  
Party’s smile faltered at how pale and sick Rainbow looked, whatever tests this doc had been doing were clearly taking a toll. He made a mental note to discuss this with the good doctor and helped Kobra heft the final crate inside. Jet closed the door with a heavy metallic thud and started taking inventory. Crimson left the boys to start moving things downstairs and took a closer look at her friend.  
“Trouble finds us, you know that. You look like shit, you want me to break Mayhem’s arms ?”  
Rainbow laughed and hugged her before pointing to the bandage.  
“Not until he checks that out.”  
“It’s a scratch, Kobra can’t resist detonating things near my head.”  
“He’s getting in before you try it.”  
Crimson smirked and flexed the fingers on the injured side. It stung but nothing alcohol wouldn’t deaden. Like Party she was much more concerned that whatever tricks the doctor was attempting to find a cure where taking too much of a toll on her best friend. In truth she respected Mayhem and still felt a debt to him but there had to be another way.  
“I still say we take the weapon from Korse and use it. Screw this cure bullshit.”  
“I don’t want to argue.”  
The look Rainbow gave Crim ended the conversation and both followed Ghoul as he and Party carried the last of the boxes down the stairs. All of the equipment had been laid out on tables in the old mess hall and now the doctor was going through the various piles, his face alight with curiosity. Party watched him, something in his head was ringing alarm bells and he couldn’t figure out what. It made his voice tight and sharp.  
“So, the cure ?”  
“It can be done I’m sure of it. I just need to isolate the enzymes and…”  
The doctors enthusiasm died away at the cool look on Party’s face. Mayhem loved good looking men, it was a failing that had led to his medical status being revoked and his exile from Battery City. Normally a man as beautiful as Party Poison would have been hard to resist but there was something in the hazel eyes that seemed to look right through him. He reddened and glanced at Rainbow.  
“I swear I haven’t done anything that wasn’t necessary. I have plenty of mice but only one source of immune blood and this thing mutates so fast.”  
“But it can be done.”  
Jet glanced at Kobra, puzzled as to what was making their leader so hostile. He had found the doctor intelligent company and had enjoyed working with him in the laboratory. Jet understood that there was no intention of harm to Rainbow and now spoke calmly.  
“It can Party but we have to let the doctor work and keep trouble away from here.”  
Crimson grinned and waved from the wall.  
“Already on that. We’re gonna go kick a hornets nest.”  
“After you get that arm stitched up and we all get some sleep.”  
Party grinned at the offended look on her face and the immediate glance from the doctor at the bandage on her arm. His opinion of the medic softened a little at the way he bustled a protesting Crimson out of the room and down to the medical lab. Normally it was as much as they could do to get a dressing on her before the violent temper got in the way. Rainbow smiled at him.  
“What’s the target ?”  
“St Margarets, the old hospital where the Dracs are holding court and some of our people. With the new weapons we should be able to blast a hole in it and cause some waves.”  
Ghoul nodded, reading Party’s intention before he continued.  
“But you’re staying here. We can’t risk your safety.”  
“No fucking way am I staying here.”  
“Rain, be reasonable. Without you this won’t work.”  
Rainbow was beyond pissed at the idea of being left in the bunker, she wanted to be outside in the fresh air where the nightmares abated more and she wasn’t left with so many unpleasant memories. She knew his concern was genuine as well as being the sensible course of action but she wasn’t going to make it easy on him.  
“Crim has hardly any use in that arm but you’ll let her go.”  
“Not the same thing.”  
Party knew he would win the battle, Ghoul’s arm was already around her waist and he had never loved the man more than when he was in sensual persuasion mode. It made him impossible to resist, the quiet voice and the way his hands would caress and…..Party snapped back to the present as Ghoul spoke.  
“I’m staying with you, right Party ?”  
“Yes. You two stay and carry on the research. Jet can back us up and we will be back within twelve hours. We can swing by the radio station and get an update from Dr D at the same time.”  
Rainbow glared but knew that he wouldn’t back down.  
“Fine but for fuck’s sake be careful.”  
Party flicked her the grin that always spelt the worst trouble and then listened to the sound of his brother yelling back up the stairs. He hadn’t noticed Kobra leave, surprised as always by his ability to move with such silent grace.  
“Dr D’s on the radio. He needs to talk to you.”  
Party followed Kobra down another flight of metal stairs and into the control room of the bunker. It was working surprisingly well considering nobody had used it in such a long time and he was impressed by the banks of CCTV monitors showing the outside of the bunker and its surrounds. The radio signal was scratchy but he recognised the voice well enough.  
“Hey D, it’s Party. What’s up ?”  
“You got trouble coming right at you. Two divisions have headed into three since your hit this afternoon. You sure about this?”  
“It’s doing what we wanted it to do. How are the rest of the Zones ?”  
“More units causing trouble in two and four like you asked. Korse is delayed, there’s a huge acid storm out in the wastes.”  
Party felt his spirits rise, the more time they had the better.  
“Good news for us. We’re doing good work here and that might help.”  
“Not if you have News coming at you.”  
Party froze. He hated that fucking bitch with a vengeance and if she was nearby that meant the elite units of Scarecrow were too. He now badly wanted to brandish his newfound firepower in that direction.  
“Even better.”  
Dr D sounded weary over the radio. It had been the Japanese girl who headed the unit that had tortured both Crimson and Rainbow in an effort to find out where Party was and he had never gotten over it. If Party had one failing it was that he held a grudge far longer than was wise and they quickly became personal vendettas.  
“Forget her and don’t forget the purpose of this. A sideshow is fine as long as you don’t forget the big picture. We can’t fuck this up or everyone dies.”  
“I know. We have another target to hit and by then we may have some news on the cure.”  
“Good. Be careful out there.”  
“Sure. We’ll stop by in a couple of days.”  
Static swallowed up the doctors reply and Kobra could see that is was best to leave Party to brood over what was to come. He knew that having the entire force of Scarecrow coming their way was not what Party had wanted and it made the hit on the hospital a lot more dangerous but there was no way that they would call it off. He had almost made it to the door when his brother spoke again.  
“Don’t tell Crimson. I don’t want her to know.”  
“Why not ?”  
Party grinned, his face almost skull like in the half light.  
“Because I want to see her rip that bitch to pieces.”


	13. Chapter 13

Party was having one of those nights where he couldn’t sleep.  
Partly because he had drunk far too much coffee and more because he wasn’t actually at all tired. He knew he should be after the fight and all the heavy lifting but the half bottle of vodka that had led to his lover and his brother both ending up in his bed had kind of wiped that out. He smiled lazily at the memory and enjoyed the ache in his back.  
So now it was somewhere near three in the morning and he was pacing up the stairs towards the control room. They had the cameras still watching and the night alarm would kick in if there was any disturbance but Party had long since learned to trust only his eyes and his instinct. He had understood why Rainbow hated being underground and half shared the concern, the claustrophobia was catching. He had checked on all his crew and found them sleeping so now wanted to look around.  
The hum of the air conditioning and soft click of the machinery was the only sound despite Crimson being wary of whatever creatures might have taken residence in the abandoned building, she had managed to freak Ghoul out over the possibility of giant mutated spiders in revenge for him helping the doc stitch up her arm. Rainbow had threatened to break the other over it and Jet had been forced to intervene which Party had found more amusing than was really fair.   
He smiled again and sat down, looking at all the monitors and infra red cameras with some boredom and wondering if there was a real hope of winning the war. He had always kept his private doubts hidden, he wanted people to have hope and believe if only to give them something other than horror and the knowledge that death would find them before they were allowed to live with freedom and dignity. He felt their pain more than was healthy, he knew that but it didn’t stop him wanting to end it.  
That was why he had never left with Crimson, allowed her to go but stayed to fight no matter that his heart had wanted to break into a million pieces and that he had not felt whole again until she came back. Party half wanted her to leave again so that at least he would know that she was away from Korse and his man made nightmare although that was now impossible. Soon there would be nowhere left to run unless they stopped BLI for good. Which was why his mind now wandered to the elephant in the room that involved killing everyone in Battery City.  
No, I can’t do that.  
Yes, as a matter of fact you can. You take the virus and explode it. Simple.  
No, the people in the city are drugged. They’re innocent.  
His inner voice changed and he heard her voice. Crimson in all her simplistic brutality.  
Nobody is innocent Party, not you and not me and not them.  
Party sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, a headache seemed to be pending and it almost caused him to miss the blinking red light on one of the consoles. His back went rigid as he realised it was the door lock. Two things were immediately clear, somebody was inside and no alarm had sounded. With a snarl he flicked the lights on to the corridors up by the big double doors and his blood went cold.  
“Fuck, we’re in trouble.”  
The area was filled with dracs, cautiously but surely coming through the doors. Sheer luck had caused him to see that light before they reached the end of the corridor and he now turned on the turrets, the enclosed space exploding into a mix of light and bullets. With his other hand he hit the alarm and locked the door into the control room and the lower areas. They were trapped unless there was another way out but he had got them some time.  
“We got a shitload of trouble.”  
Party’s voice was tight as Ghoul appeared in the control room, his arm still not in his shirt. His face was a mask of strain and fear. Jet was just behind him, gun in hand and calm despite what he could see in the bank of monitors.  
“It’s worse. I can’t wake Rainbow. She’s out cold.”  
“Guess we know who betrayed us. Find that fucking doctor and get us the map of this place. We aren’t leaving by the front entrance.”  
Ghoul and Jet scooted out of the room as Party checked the ammo load in the security systems. It wouldn’t stand a full frontal assault for more than fifteen minutes and although bodies now littered the floor and blood stained high up the metal wall, still the dracs were coming. Party turned out the lights, hoping to add to the confusion and followed his friends.   
Crimson was piling up guns and pulling stuff into rucksacks as she saw him approach. Kobra already had Mayhem in a head lock, the younger man struggling and begging as Jet carried Rainbow in and Ghoul brought more gear in. A map of the bunker lay spread out on the mess table where they had abandoned it the night before. Crimson glanced at Party.  
“Emergency exit is near the bottom but I have no clue where it comes out.”  
“We don’t have a choice. I’m guessing there is a Scarecrow unit up top.”  
Kobra squeezed harder on the doctors neck, his voice one of controlled rage.  
“You better hope she comes round, why the fuck did you sell us out ?”  
The man continued to gasp and wheeze until Party fixed Kobra with a glare and shook his head. Kobra let go and pushed the man into the table, all of them ready to kill the doctor apart from Party who knew they still needed him.  
“Korse has my family, my lover. He’s going to use them to test the virus if I don’t hand you over.”  
“They’re already dead, don’t you fucking get that ?”  
Party grabbed Crimson by the collar as an blast shook the bunker. They all might want to kill the medic but right now they had much bigger problems and all of them would be dead if they didn’t find the emergency exit. She contented herself with giving him the venomous glare that Mayhem knew would mean a reckoning if she was left alone with him. It burned Crimson that she had trusted the guy, he had saved her life and now he had turned on her.  
“Trust no one huh ?”  
“Fucking right Ghoul, only trust family.”  
Party shook her hard, forcing her face back to his.  
“The exit Crim, where’s the fucking exit ?”  
She pointed to the map and they gathered up the last of the gear, Party and Ghoul piled chairs and a table against the door behind them and they headed down deeper into the bunker. Kobra had the doctor tight by the collar, any movement of his to get away would lead to the gun in his back taking out several vital organs and both men knew it. Jet still carried Rainbow, none of them sure what the doctor had given her although he swore it was only sleeping pills. The intention had always been to hand her over alive.  
“Third doorway down that corridor leads to the basement. On the next level is a further security set up we can prime.”  
Ghoul looked at Jet and gently took his lover from his friend as they climbed down into a dimly lit passageway that smelt of age and damp. Jet reached into his pocket for tools and circuit breakers, he had found his way around the system enough to ramp up the firepower in the turrets by nearly fifty percent but it took time.  
Crimson tucked the map into her top pocket, her own gun in one hand and Jet’s in the other as he worked. Party and Kobra were watching their entrance point for trouble, both of them now carrying the laser rifles that had been found in the armoury further down. They had good firepower and would slice through dracs with ease as long as the numbers game didn’t overwhelm them.   
“How long Jet ?”  
“Another minute no more.”  
The doctor was huddled on the floor, Kobra’s boot pinning him down by the neck. He could still feel Crimson glaring at him and looked again at his watch. The drug he had given Rainbow would soon wear off and his only chance of survival was to be honest with his now captors. He coughed and tried to gain Party’s attention.  
“I can still help you. I know where Korse will stop overnight before he enters the city.”  
“Fucking liar.”  
“I swear !”  
The doctor’s voice was strangled off by Kobra’s boot as all of them heard another explosion. Party picked the man up and shook him as Jet snapped the panel back up and took his gun from Crim. Party’s eyes were hard and it took all his effort to not shoot the man where he stood.  
“You better not fuck with us again. My killing you would be a mercy.”  
“We’re done. Let’s go.”  
Party threw the man at his brother and all of them carefully made their way to the basement door. Jet waited until they were inside before priming the system and following. He bolted the door behind them and turned on the main light. It lit a large room and several branching corridors. Crimson frowned and checked the map again.  
“Nearly there but this map isn’t exactly accurate.”  
“Great.”  
Party grinned and kissed her as they started checking the rabbit warren of passages until finally Ghoul found the right one. A hatch in the floor was bolted over a dark tunnel that disappeared into the gloom. The ladder was tight but with some difficulty Rainbow was passed down from Ghoul to Jet, the others lining up behind to follow. Outside they all heard the second set of guns started up. There was hardly any time left.  
“Just keep going. Don’t stop and don’t look back.”  
Party was aware that he was almost admitting that they may have to watch each other die and waited until it was only himself and Crimson left. She was still by the door, keeping watch and crossed the room quickly to him, an embrace and kiss that was fleeting but all too full of what was happening.  
“We can do this Party. We’ve beaten worse odds.”  
Her cheery smile almost brought a grin to his lips as he passed the last of the weapons down to Kobra and started down the ladder. His mind was full of ideas, he needed to find a way to get them out and then make that lying sack of shit doctor do his fucking job. Party didn’t realise Crimson wasn’t behind him until he heard the hatch start to move.  
Crimson saw realisation on his face and he made to start up the ladder. She knew this was probably her worst idea in a history of really bad fucking ideas but there had to be a way to delay the dracs and give her friends a chance. She blew him a kiss and dropped the hatch, bolting it in place as his muffled screams became louder. Already hands were pulling him back down, Kobra would understand and know that she would do her best to find another exit.  
“Save yourself Party, I’ll hold them back.”


	14. Chapter 14

The quiet desert air was broken by the sound of punches landing on skin and bone with a frightening ferocity. Voices were added into the mix, laboured shouts and the scuffling of boots on sand and rock.  
“I’m going to fucking kill you.”  
“Party, this is not helping.”  
“Get the fuck off me !!”  
Kobra and Ghoul pulled Party off, physically throwing him to the ground and standing in front of the wounded doctor to stop another assault. Jet was holding Rainbow up, she had come around during the long trek through the service tunnels before they finally found an exit back up into the night air.  
First light was showing on the horizon and in the far distance they could see lights which they knew was the enemy at the bunker. Party had been dragged nearly all the way, alternating between cursing them all and begging to go back for Crimson. He was a mess of rage and fear, almost crazed and Kobra had to punch him hard to split his lip and make him regain some calm.  
“She will find a way out. Crimson isn’t stupid enough to kill herself over this.”  
“The place was fucking crawling, if she falls into their hands…”  
“PARTY, STOP !”  
His fingers flew to his lip as Rainbow staggered over to shake him by the shoulders. Her eyes were still clouded and she was struggling to fit together what had happened to her. Enough had sunk in to know that Mayhem had betrayed them and now Crimson had done something completely insane even by her own standards. Just showed what happened when she wasn’t around to supervise the children.  
“Crim’s a survivor. We need to do the same and get the fuck out of here. What’s the plan ?”  
Party felt his breathing calm at her steady words. He glanced around and took in their surroundings. Both cars were well hidden but back at the bunker so they needed to walk to one of the drop points and keep out of sight until they could get word to the underground killjoy network. There were many points over the zones that linked back to Dr D and once they found one then a rescue would be certain.  
“Head towards The Grove. It’s a good six mile trek though. Do we have water ?”  
“Enough plus we can use the new radios once we’re sure we’re not being followed.”  
Ghoul looked over at Rainbow and worried that a mile would be too much in her current condition. She looked deathly pale and still struggled to walk as they set off. Jet and Kobra guarded the doctor, their backs loaded with the weapons and supplies. Party walked on ahead, a purpose to his stride that showed that the anger was still just under the surface. He refused to believe that Crim was dead but the possibility of capture was somehow even worse. She had survived it once but nobody’s luck held forever.  
They trudged through the sand in silence, pausing only for water until the sun was starting to get warm and Jet reckoned enough distance had passed for them to use the radio safely. Party searched the frequencies until he managed to reach Show Pony. Within minutes Dr D had been roused from his bed and came on the line.  
“Party ?”  
“Fucking medic brought Scarecrow down on us. We got out but Crim got left behind and we have no transport. I reckon we’re close to the border of three. Can see the hills and The Grove about two miles ahead.”  
There was more static and again they all wondered about the surveillance that the enemy had all over the zones. Kobra used the excuse to kick Mayhem hard again, determined that the doctor would know that he was going to be held responsible if anything bad happened to Crimson or themselves.  
“Midnight is in the area. I will get him to pick you up and bring you here, we can discuss next moves once you’re safe.  
“Got it.”  
Party hung up, he wasn’t in the mood for a lecture or comforting words. Instead he helped Ghoul to support Rainbow and they got on the move again. All of them had loved The Grove until an air strike by BLI had blown it apart. They had lost friends that day and it had become a shrine to the dead, to be headed there now seemed somehow appropriate.  
“I….I wasn’t lying about Korse. I can help you.”  
Party ignored the medic, aware that his face was a mess and his broken nose was dripping blood into the sand with every footstep. His knuckles ached and he knew that he couldn’t risk throwing another punch.  
“You can tell the Doc. I don’t want to hear it.”  
“This wasn’t my fault.”  
Party gritted his teeth as Kobra stuffed a red hankie into the Doctors mouth and tied it firmly in place with a second bandanna. He shoved the man at Jet and trotted to catch up with his brother and Ghoul.  
“Are we still going to try for a cure ?”  
“No. We go to plan B.”  
Rainbow lifted her head and stared at Party. His face had no colour, the red hair luminous against his skin. The tan hid a pale sickness that reminded her of the days before the war when depression would claim him for months at a time. If he fell into that state now they might never get him back.  
“You seriously want to do that ?”  
Party shrugged and picked up the pace.  
“We can’t trust Mayhem now and there isn’t another bunker with that tech so we don’t have much choice.”  
“It means killing a lot of people.”  
Again Party shrugged and kept walking. Soon the blackened ruins of The Grove were in sight, the area still littered with mounds of bone and cinder. Posies of desert flowers and faded letters littered the ground but there was at least shade from the now burning sun and a chance to pass around the water. Kobra leant back against the rocks and pointed at Mayhem.  
“No reason to keep that fuck alive then.”  
“I can still help !”  
Three guns were now aimed at his head and the beaten man piped down, ragged breathing filling the air as for the moment it looked like they would shoot. Finally Party put his gun back down to his side and accepted a flask of water from Rainbow.  
“He’s going to stay alive until I get my girl back and then I’m going to let her kill him.”  
“Good plan.”  
“I thought so.”  
Kobra smirked as the sound of a car in the distance brought him and Ghoul to their feet. It only took a quick glimpse through the ruins to recognise the beaten up Mustang that Midnight Ride lovingly nursed through countless breakdowns. Right now it looked as good as the Trans Am and meant that they had a chance to get back on the offensive.  
“Dr D told me. Is she still alive ?”  
Midnight stared at Party, both knew they loved the same woman even if she only loved the red head. Strangely they had never let it get in the way of their friendship and Party had a powerful ally in the big man with the Mohawk. Next to him was Neon Viper, eager to get in on any action that might come his way.  
“No idea but you know Crim, the odds have to be good.”  
“The radio station is listening out for news and we have units on the ground trying to pull the heat that way.”  
Party nodded, as always his soldiers were out there supporting them. They loaded all the gear into the car and squeezed aboard, the sounds of Mad Gear blaring from the radio as Midnight swung the car around and headed back out into the sand. They needed to get back to the Crater where Dr D had taken up residence and was broadcasting out over the wastes. If Crimson had fallen into the enemy’s hands it wouldn’t be long before they heard about it.  
“Party ?”  
“Yeah ?”  
“We will get her back or at least, get revenge for her ?”  
He glanced down at Rainbow and nodded, his face a mask of savage intensity.  
“Or die trying.”


	15. Chapter 15

Crimson had to admit that as suicide missions went, this was going pretty well.  
She had been able to run and hide, the laser rifles and high powered rounds helping to take down the enemy before they really got a good grasp on where she was and so far they had entirely missed the room with the hatch while chasing her down three other corridors. They had managed to jump her only once, the bowie knife and some decent punches had got Crim out of that one although she was now sporting a nasty cut above the eye which was starting to swell and she knew that the ammunition wasn’t going to last forever.  
She figured she was now about as far from the entrance as it was possible to get and still there were white suited figures around every corner. Some now had the other mask, the one that hid the still human features of the Scarecrow Units, they were harder to kill, more seasoned and not easy to get the drop on like the near bovine regular Drac. Crimson also knew that it meant if she was caught it would be a show trial in Battery City and a slow death.  
For now she was hidden in a small store room, holding her breath and counting the battery packs and grenades still in the pack she had grabbed when they started the escape. It wouldn’t be nearly enough to make it to the surface in one piece and the gun turrets were now silent up above. She could hear footsteps outside and for the thousandth time she hoped it had brought Party enough time to get the others to safety.  
Crimson slid down the door, deciding that hiding would be the best idea until the corridor outside emptied and she could put the next part of the plan into action. There was a small bottle of water at the bottom of the pack and she used it to wet her lips and splash the cut on her face clean. Vision in that eye wasn’t great, the swelling beginning to interfere and the pain in her arm and fresh blood told her that the stitches there were broken too. Of course, once she got out of here and found the gang again there was a reasonable chance that Party would blacken the other eye on principal. With a grin she remembered their conversation from the night before, long after physical urges had been satisfied and they were both stroking Kobra’s hair.  
“Are you over that death wish Crim ?”  
Party had been serious, he and Dr D had heard the stories of ridiculous risks from the girls adventures in Vegas. Risks which both men had put down to post traumatic stress from the time spent in Korse’s lab. Crimson in particular had been inviting death, literally hunting out the worst places to cause trouble despite her declaration of not dying in his war.  
“Yes. If time away from you taught me anything its that I want to live.”  
“So you’re not denying it was there.”  
She had smiled, both of them were natural risk takers.   
“It was there, you have to admit it spices things up.”  
Party had pinched her leg and they had attempted to have a poke war both over and under Kobra until he had sleepily told them to shut the fuck up and go to sleep. It had been good, good to just lie there and feel even a little safe. As it turned out that had been somewhat premature and Crimson was aware that she might never hold him again.   
Her face set in a sneer and she pulled herself up and started to strip off down to her underwear. The one thing that had made her believe that she could pull this off was also in the bag and she was about to use it to walk out the front door. The stealth suit felt like silk, the black panels gave no hint that once you activated it all anyone would see would be the light reflected back in a shimmer. They had tested it when Party had pulled it from the bunker shelf in five and the damn thing was nearly impossible to see. He had given it to Crim to hold and she had been carrying it ever since, the plan always in the back of her mind to use it if they got cornered.  
She listened again, trying to figure out if the Dracs had moved on before pulling on the suit. She could tuck the gun inside, further ammo and the keys to the Camaro were tucked into her bra before she zipped the thing up. It was too big, having clearly been designed for a man considerably taller and heavier than Crim but that gave her more room to add a grenade or two into the inner pockets and still be comfortable. Pulling the mask on quickly Crimson hid her clothes and jacket into one of the empty boxes in the store room rack and pressed the switch on the suit.   
There was a hum in her ear and she hoped it meant that the thing was on as she had no way of telling and no mirror in which to see. Going outside was going to be luck until she encountered a Drac, only then would she know one way or the other. Carefully Crimson slid open the door and stepped out into the passage. There was emergency lighting only, the corridor bathed in a thin red light that made it feel eerie and she fought to keep her breathing even and slow as she walked quickly back to wear a painted arrow pointed out the main passage and the stairs up.  
Bodies littered the stairwells, her gaze dispassionately taking in the damage done by high explosive meeting flesh and bone. Laser was burned into the walls and the stench was starting to fill the confined space. Again she tried not to breathe and climbed the first flight of stairs. Halfway up she heard footsteps coming down and pressed herself into the wall. It was an agony to wait, every instinct screaming at her to run and hide or pull the gun while instead she no had to keep as still as possible and let the suit do the rest.  
The drac walked right past, its gun drawn and its face moving back and forth as it hissed and whined. Crimson closed her eyes, the pain in her face making it harder to stay still but the thing showed no sign of having seen her, disappearing into the lower level as Crimson wasted no time in starting to move again. A second walked past her, then a third and a grim smile of victory flowed across her features under the mask.  
I am going to do this.   
There were more Dracs the further up she climbed, several of them almost seemed to see her before shaking their heads and she remembered that Kobra had believed the suit worked by creating an optical illusion, the fabric somehow making light curve around it so the wearer was not visible. Crimson herself wasn’t particularly bothered about how it worked, just grateful that it did and she decided that it was worth one last risk before she finally attempted the top levels and the Scarecrow unit up above.  
The room she had shared with Party was on this level and Crimson carefully skirted around inside it. The few odd possessions they had left behind were now scattered across the makeshift bed, clearly the dracs had ripped the place apart while trying to find them. She looked around until she spotted her mask under a pile of blankets. It had been the first thing Party had made her when they had fled the city and it had been repaired and repainted several times since but still remained her good luck charm. Unzipping the suit just enough, Crim slipped the hood back and slung the mask around her neck before pulling the disguise back on. Now she could leave.  
“I don’t care what it takes, FIND THEM.”  
Crimson froze, the voice was all too familiar and it sent her mind back to the lab. The pain, the constant screaming of nerve endings and the promises of bliss and freedom if she would only talk…just talk….  
News A Go Go hadn’t changed. Crim watched the elfin Japanese girl stride into the room, still barking out orders to the Dracs and staring imperiously around the room. The hidden woman was now gripped by rage, it would be easy to take them out from here, they wouldn’t know what hit them and then Crim could lay those ghosts to rest. She hadn’t told Party about the nightmares or the slight drug habit she had picked up and surely killing the woman in front of her would end all that.  
“There’s a hatch in the basement. It’s wired to the grid. If you touch it, you get fried.”  
“So they got out ? Can you not do one thing right ?”  
Crimson grinned at her rage, nobody was going to follow her friends out that way. It had been fairly simple to rig, a trick taught to her long ago by Jet. She revised her previous idea, let News face Korse and explain her failure to capture the sitting ducks. Whatever punishment he would inflict would be worse than a laser blast to the head. Inching past, Crim left the room and headed up the final steps. It was harder here, many more enemy and almost tightly packed so that squeezing through them without arousing suspicion was getting harder. Several times one or more would turn as if they had seen her or felt a presence and by the time she was out into the desert air Crimson was shaking.  
Outside was better, floodlights only right in front where the BLI vans were parked up. They were easy to avoid and it took Crimson less than ten minutes to sprint the distance to where the cars were parked and hidden. She finally unzipped the suit and pulled away the hood, taking in deep breaths of the dawn air and embracing the feeling of simply being alive. The Camaro trunk held a change of clothes which she pulled out before pausing and looking across at the Trans Am.  
Party’s baby.  
The one thing he probably loved more than her.  
The one thing they were all forbidden to drive.  
Crimson let the smirk spread across her face, tossing the bag of clothes into the back before sliding into the drivers seat. He would forgive her this once, even for hot wiring the car and possibly damaging the wiring. All she was doing was bringing two things he loved back to him rather than one. The car roared into life and she spun the wheel with relish, foot jammed against the accelerator as she slammed the car onto the road and headed out as far from the bunker as possible.   
Turning on the radio Crimson waited for a clue to take her back home.


	16. Chapter 16

Party stared at the glass in front of him and then poured another drink.  
“That’s half a bottle.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Time to stop.”  
“No.”  
Kobra grimaced and watched Party down the shot in one. They had been in the bar for no more than an hour and already Party was well on the way to the abusive drunk stage. He had refused to talk to Dr D, leaving Jet to explain the situation to the DJ in his small recording studio near the top of the Crater Club. Ghoul had immediately taken Rainbow to the doctor who had also taken up residence now that the club was providing shelter for more and more people. It was getting more dangerous to stay outside than many wanted to risk.  
Kobra had taken Mayhem to lock up down on the bottom floor, the man now catatonic at the thought of what his failure would mean to the people he cared about. It wasn’t that Kobra didn’t sympathise but this was war and selling out your comrades was pretty much a death sentence. If Crimson hadn’t made it out of that bunker then Party would probably do the deed himself. Kobra had instead found his brother getting wasted under the watchful eye of Midnight Ride.  
“She could have found another exit. You know how resourceful Crim can be.”  
Party poured another shot, the vodka spilling over the side and onto the table.  
“Or she could be dead. Never fall in love Mikey, its fucks with your head.”  
“If she’s dead then we deal with it. We put that damn virus in a bot and blow up the city.”  
Party looked up in surprise. There was a certain finality in Kobra’s voice as if the decision had already been made in his head. It seemed like all of them had been privately thinking it through and coming to the same conclusions. Even more so as the sample and all of the medical research that had been done had been left behind. Either they stopped Korse and found a way to get rid of the weapon or they used it themselves.  
“Right now I don’t care.”  
Kobra removed the bottle from the table and walked over to the bar to hand it to Midnight. He barely got to turn around before Party’s fist connected solidly with his jaw and both men went down in a tumble of limbs and punches. The other patrons turned, not quite believing who was solidly brawling on the floor of the bar as Midnight and Neon tried to separate them. Kobra had the advantage but Party was lost in his own anger and didn’t care who was on the receiving end of it.  
“What in the flying fuck is going on here ?”  
Ghoul flew into the bar, his face twisted into an expression of disgust, both at the state of Party and the gawping bystanders. They all shrank back, the short man had a fearsome reputation and even the warring siblings looked up. To everyone’s surprise they were followed by Dr D, the radio host wasn’t often seen in such a public arena and he seemed even less impressed by the brawl. Jet followed behind, the only one of them to actually help both the brothers to their feet. Seeing that the drama was over, people started drifting back to their own drinks.  
“Really fucking sensible. Nicely done.”  
“Alright, we get it.”  
Party looked down, blood dripping from his nose as Ghoul continued to stare at him until he finally mumbled an apology to Kobra who nodded and patted his back. Dr D could see that Party in this state was unlikely to be able to focus and looked to Jet.  
“News I’m getting in says that BLI is all over the bunker. No word of Crim, dead or alive.”  
“Then we assume alive. Korse ?”  
“On the move again and changing route a lot so it’s going to be hard to find a place for an ambush.”  
Ghoul put coffee in front of Party and passed the rest a round of beers. He had been assured that Rainbow would sleep off the rest of the drug and had been intending to suggest that they left her in safety and went back to look for Crimson. The fact that their leader had chosen his own way to deal with the situation annoyed him beyond reason. Jet had pulled out a map and they spent another half hour checking out the likely routes that could be used to transport something so highly dangerous back through the zones to the city. Party had calmed somewhat and began to regain some focus as they put together the beginnings of a plan.  
“Uhhhh……Party ?”  
Neon shuffled from foot to foot, nervous at even approaching after the brawl.  
“Yeah ?”  
“The sentries say your car just pulled up outside.”  
There was a frozen moment before Party was on his feet, his hands finding Neon’s collar and shaking him. There was a painful desperation on his face that made the young man almost squeak with fear.  
“Who’s in my car ?”  
“T-t-that’s just it, there’s nobody in the car !”  
Party frowned before a dawning look of realisation crossed his face in a radiant smile. He patted Neon on the cheek before grinning at his friends and taking off across the bar. Puzzled, his friends and half the bar started to follow. Ghoul felt hope start to rise and it was jet who finally worked it out just as they reached the top floor and went through the large double doors.  
“The fucking stealth suit.”  
Kobra started to laugh, seeing the Trans Am parked at a crazy angle and nobody near it apart from a gathering crowd. One of the sentries was declaring it had just driven itself down the ramp and hairpinned the turn. People muttered and milled around, somehow amazed and yet wary that is was a BLI trap.  
“You drove my car you fucking bitch ?”  
“Well hello darling, glad to see you too.”  
There was a glimmer of light that seemed to bend before a black clad figure seemed to step out of thin air. Several people screamed and all of the crowd stepped back, only the boys stepping toward her as Crim pulled the mask off and shook out her hair. Her face was swollen badly on one side and she had clearly taken a beating but had made it back home. Party felt the sweetest relief and could do nothing but pull her into his arms. His lips found her ear, a gentle kiss telling of his delight in seeing her.  
“I thought…I thought you were dead.”  
“Nah, never gonna happen.”  
He kissed her lips before allowing Kobra, Jet and Ghoul to get a hug and a look at the damage. Crimson tossed the bag she carried to Jet and looked at the crowd before shrugging and unzipping the suit. Unabashed, she reached into the back of the car and pulled out a battered red t-shirt and jeans, addressing them over her shoulder.  
“You didn’t think I was doing the heroic sacrifice thing did you ? Where’s Rainbow ?”  
“You just want the attention. She’s fine, sleeping off whatever the doc gave her.”  
“Can I kill him then ?”  
Party smirked and walked over to inspect his car as Ghoul filled Crimson in on their escape and the subsequent formulation of a plan. He wasn’t going to give specifics with so many people around but it pleased her that the cure thing had been given up. She had always considered it a long shot and wanted to do this her own way. That they now seemed to be onside would make it all the easier.  
“We kill him later. Once we have the weapon.”  
“YOU FUCKING WIRED MY CAR ??”  
Crimson flinched and started to back away at the incredulous look on Party’s face. Ghoul started to laugh, aware by the time that she had been chased twice around the car that tears were streaming down his face. Kobra just shook his head with a rueful smile as Jet looked inside the bag. While Crimson might not be enamoured with the idea she had still grabbed as much of the research as she could and a few of the weapons that had been left behind.  
“Party, calm down. I had to drive it to get away.”  
“You had the Camaro.”  
Crimson dodged Party again as he tried to latch onto her collar. Rainbow took the sight in from the door having been roused by the commotion. She had somehow never doubted that Crimson would get away but saw the damage and wondered again just how many risks one woman could take before one would end in death or capture. Party had caught her now, anger soon moving into kisses and holding each other like they would never let go. A cold wind seemed to blow over Rainbow and she shivered.  
“Party, you’re needed.”  
Show Pony beckoned, this could only mean that Dr D had information and they all trooped back inside. Rainbow and Crimson shared their own hug and Rainbow lifted her friends chin, taking in the nasty purple bruises and cut skin. For her part, Crimson could see the exhaustion lagging at her friend and gave her a half smile.  
“We look like shit.”  
“But we made it out alive. Again.”  
There was a distant explosion, echoing across the landscape as the last of the stragglers pushed past the women and they hurried in too, glad of the protection and the thought that it would be so much worse to be out in the zones while this war continued to rage. No escape but the desert or death.


	17. Chapter 17

The trouble was worse than they had thought.  
An entire settlement on the edge of Zone 6 had gone quiet, all that had been seen was smoke and the presence of a legion of BLI vans, ground forces and medical units. Party and his friends knew what it meant and that it was likely that everyone there was dead. Crimson had voted for going out there, eager for a fight and to take control of the situation before Korse had chance to kill anymore people. Their leader had vetoed the idea, backed up by Ghoul and Kobra. It could well be a trap and a way to entice them out. They would check it out by cover of darkness, travelling up there once the spies said it was clear.  
Which meant they were now forced to lie low. The boys considered going on a raid but neither of the girls were going to let them go without them and Crim could hardly see while Rainbow was firing on half power. There had been an argument, one which would have become violent had Ghoul not dragged Party down to his room to discuss strategy. Kobra and Jet had disappeared to find their own fun with the two girls they had met before. Blood Spatter and Dark Cascade remembered them very well and wanted to get reacquainted in all the best ways which would involve alcohol and body heat.  
“Where do you think the girls went ?”  
Party pinched the bridge of his nose and folded another map as Ghoul laid back on the bed. They had been at this for over two hours and even now it still seemed like hunting for a needle in a haystack of other needles. A wry smile crossed his face.  
“Hedonism probably. Crim would fuck Midnight just to spite me.”  
“She loves you, she just hates being caged in.”  
Party clambered beside him, an arm snaking across his friends chest as he buried his face in Ghoul’s hair. His friend always smelled so good, able to find a shower in all the strangest of places and frequently using his charm to borrow someone else’s. Ghoul smiled lazily, the usual feeling of warmth sliding across him at the way Party’s hand was already drifting under his t-shirt. He couldn’t remember a time when they hadn’t been lovers.  
“She left me, you never did.”  
“Never will Gee, you know that.”  
“Maybe you should. Take Rainbow and leave.”  
Ghoul sat up, dislodging Party so that he could look down and into his eyes. Although he had thought it and discussed it there had never been a time when he thought that he would hear it from Party’s lips. He was confused, his face almost childlike as Party continued.  
“Me and Crim can’t run, it isn’t likely we would make it anyway and neither of us has the temperament to lie low. Kobra won’t go if I won’t and Jet is too morally invested. You and Rainbow out of all of us could manage to disappear and lead some semblance of a life out there.”  
“We talked about it.”  
Party nodded, he had considered having that conversation with Crimson but he was too well known and it would never work. He knew that sooner or later he would die, probably with her at his side and then there would be some kind of peace. He wanted Ghoul to have the life he couldn’t have and make all the fighting actually matter.  
“And ?”  
“No.”  
Ghoul gathered up the maps and spread them out, annoyed at Party and himself for even entertaining the idea of leaving. It made him feel like a coward despite the knowledge that Party loved him enough to want him to survive. Ghoul loved Party enough to die with him and was now determined that either that would be how it would end or they would win and forge a better kind of life for everyone. He flinched at Party’s lips against his neck.  
“I wasn’t saying you would run. I was saying I want you to live.”  
Ghoul gritted his teeth against the warmth growing down to his fingertips. Party had reached around from behind, both hands sliding up Ghoul’s shirt and running gently across his nipples as his lover continued to plant soft kisses against the back of his neck. Ghoul’s voice had become slightly breathless as he tried to pull away.  
“You think I want to live knowing you and Crim and the others are dead ? You think I could live with myself ?”  
“Yes because otherwise what are we fighting for ?”  
Ghoul turned and crushed lips against Party’s unable to bear to hear another word or think about the vision of Party lying dead at his feet. The other man held him tight, returning the kiss with an equal ferocity, one hand finding his cheek and the other planted into his back. Long moments passed before both eased back and realised that they were not actually alone.  
“Is this a private party or can anyone join in ?”  
Crimson had her arm around Rainbow, both of them supporting each other after sharing a bottle of vodka in the club. Rainbow held a joint and noted that a good deal of Ghoul’s torso was showing under his rumpled shirt, the ink catching in the half light from the candles. Crim was high on Drift and wanted nothing more than pin Party down and ride the bitch like a rodeo pony. The fact that the boys were clearly enjoying a little intimate moment just increased the lust. Party smirked and extended a hand.  
“I would have come and dragged your asses up here if I thought you were still sober.”  
Crimson grinned and took it, allowing him to draw her between both men. Her face turned to Ghoul and she kissed him gently, enjoying the full lips as Party kissed up her arms. For a moment Rainbow just enjoyed the sight, it had been a long time since they had all been able to play together and she had forgotten just how erotic it could be to watch as the boys started removing clothes from all concerned. Ghoul reached out and pulled her into the fray, Crimson again stealing the first kiss from her best friend.  
“Shame Kobra and Jet ain’t here.”  
Crimson giggled at the sly smirk on Party’s face and then reached into the back pocket of her jeans for the Drift and the blade. He hesitated, it had been a while since he had done anything that potent but seeing Ghoul and Rainbow already sharing the joint made him want to let go and just enjoy the moment. He loaded up the blade and inhaled, his eyes dilating at the immediate hit of sensual overload.  
Crim didn’t hesitate, letting him drop back against the bed before pulling Rainbow from Ghoul and instigating a longer, deeper kiss. Both of them were down to jeans and the fingers rapidly undoing zippers added to the tension. They wanted each other as much as the men, content to let Ghoul strip Party down and tease kisses along his chest, hip and thighs until the older man was moaning and writhing. The drugs in his system heightened it and the view of the two women standing over him tenderly caressing each other. His hands clenched into the sheets as he watched them finally relieved of clothing.  
Rainbow smiled at the look of helpless lust on his face, the fingers of one hand now running over Ghoul’s lower back as he inched closer and closer to finally giving Party what he craved. She was loath to let go of Crimson, her friend knew just where to touch to make her wet and ready, the touch at once intimate but forceful. She bit back a groan and was answered with a playful nip to the ear from Crim. There had been times when they had gone months without a man, finding all the fulfilment they needed in each other.  
This was better though and both women wanted to enjoy the men that spent so much time just trying to keep them alive. Rainbow slid down next to Ghoul, her hand finding his erection and stroking it as he sucked hungrily at Party, the resulting murmurs causing pleasurable shudders up and down his body. Crimson found his lips, loving how Party could never disguise it when he was enjoying the moment. She teased him, running a nipple over his lips until his eyes flew open and then leaning down to kiss him.  
Ghoul was struggling to keep the growing desire to cum under check, Rainbow knew his body intimately and always slowed down just enough to stop him. The edging was a sweet torture and reminded him that she was pressed against his back, her body as close to his as possible and yet he couldn’t sink into that warmth, feel her close around him in a more satisfying way than just a hand. It wasn’t enough and he finally pulled away from Party, swinging around so that he could force Rainbow onto her knees by the bed. Her eyes were full of lust for him, the submissive pose becoming immediate as he rubbed himself against her full bruised lips.  
“Now.”  
The command was enough, his sigh long and loud as she obediently fell on his cock with tongue and hands. The mirror on the wall enabled him to see behind him to where Crimson had replaced him astride Party and leisurely fucking him, his hands tight against her hips. Her head was thrown back, the black and red hair reaching almost to her waist as he grunted, clearly in control of the pace. It made Ghoul thrust harder, the enjoyment of one hand balled in Rainbow’s hair as he watched his friend being tortured towards orgasm was hard to bear.   
Crimson felt his gaze, looking over her shoulder and smiling to herself. The normally kind and gentle Frank and given way completely to the nasty dominant side that her Rainbow loved and she knew he would want her after. She liked screwing Ghoul and knowing that it would provoke an irrational jealousy in Party that would result in rougher fun usually involving his belt. Party himself was too far gone in the pleasure to care, he would demand his turn with Rainbow soon enough and wanted to cum at least once first.  
A hard slap to the face finally provoked it and he growled in rage and desire, hands brutally scratching down Crim’s back as he rode it out. She closed her eyes at the pain and the feeling of him, she would have to pay for causing the thin trickle of blood from his nose but it was worth it feel the warmth and deep glow of his body responding to hers. He turned a hip, throwing her down onto the bed, his face twisted into a grin.  
“I’m going to go see to it that Rainbow screams a little more and then you’re in trouble.”  
Crimson smirked and rested an arm under her head, content to enjoy the view as her man pulled her best friend away from Ghoul and forced her head down onto his still hard cock. Ghoul slapped her ass hard and took the opportunity to slide deep inside her. It was beautiful to watch and Crimson wasn’t about to interfere. There would be all night to enjoy the three people in front of her and then in the morning Crimson was going to war.


	18. Chapter 18

Crimson huffed and concentrated, twisting herself forward so that the broom she was manoeuvring with one foot nudged against the keyring on the floor. She tried again to twist the rounded end into the metal ring, the pain in her wrists growing as it exasperatingly refused to cooperate. She had been at this for more than twenty minutes and it was starting to piss her off.  
In fairness Party had warned there would be trouble for nearly breaking his nose and she really should have known better than to doze off but several more rounds of sexual athletics and then relaxing in his warm arms had been impossible to resist. Until she had realised that the bitch had her over his shoulder. Crim had fought back but the combination of Party and Kobra was not one that could be easily subdued and she had found herself securely handcuffed to the rail on the wall which served as a wardrobe.  
“Are we really going to do this now ?”  
Party smirked, returning to the bed to pull Ghoul and Rainbow back into his arms. Kobra and Jet had brought their new lady friends back to play at some point and now all of them were watching this drama play out. The old hands took little notice, it had long been a game between Party and Crimson to put each other in extremely awkward or difficult positions and see how long it would take to get out. Party threw the keys on the floor a little out from her reach.  
“You should know better baby girl.”  
Blood frowned and whispered to Kobra.  
“Is this normal ?”  
“Very. You get used to it.”  
Crimson managed a very obscene finger gesture as hands started to wander among her friends again. They soon ceased to watch Crim’s efforts to get free and all had finally fallen asleep. Which doubly pissed Crim off and made her more determined than ever. With some experimental swinging on the cuffs she had managed to knock down a broom that stood by the door and it had taken more than an hour to get it close enough to try and hook the keys. The pain between her shoulder blades was becoming excruciating despite the enjoyable thoughts of all the ways she was going to make him pay and now she just wanted to get free and find something to drink.  
She narrowed her eyes, finally forcing the keyring onto the end of the broom, it took a while longer to twist them until the head of the broom faced toward her and the keys were near the far end of the pole. This would be the tricky part and required some serious hand to eye coordination which she never normally had. If Crimson got this wrong she could lose the damn keys for good and have the humiliation of Party finally letting her down in the morning.  
NO. FUCKING. WAY.  
Gritting her teeth against the pain, Crimson lifted her knees and managed a half swing before landing hard on the brush and sending the keys up into the air toward her. They landed just on he ledge above her head, hanging down towards her hands. The broom inconveniently decided to smack the bruised side of her face before falling to the floor. Swallowing down the desire to scream, Crimson inched her fingers to the keys and managed to finally get some kind of grip.  
In some ways that was the easy bit. Her hands were numb from the tight cuffs cutting off the blood supply and it took agonising minutes to figure out where the lock was and which end of the key she had hold off. She watched Party, noting that he still retained the look of innocence when he slept, remarkable given that he had taken great delight in using his belt on her ass. Bitch was going to pay for that one.  
Finally one of the cuffs gave and Crim dropped on the floor with a groan. There was nothing to be done except sit and rotate arms and shoulders until the pain subsided a little. Crimson picked up the cuffs and slipped one around Party’s ankle before attaching the other to Jet. Depositing the key in her bra she slipped jeans and t-shirt over her aching body and quietly left the room to go hunt down some alcohol and get the air. There was no telling what time it was but there was no music from down below and very few people around so she took it that it was very late and headed down to the only place still open.  
“Knew you’d still be up.”  
Midnight smiled, continuing to wipe down the bar as Crimson took a seat in front of him and gave her best appealing smile. He turned and pulled down the tequila bottle, reaching for salt and limes as she leant across to find glasses.  
“I thought you and Party would have been too busy for you to wind up here.”  
“He’s an old man, I left him sleeping.”  
Midnight looked pointedly at the fresh and bleeding scuff marks around her wrists and raised an eyebrow. He knew just how rough she liked it and wondered why she had left the comfort of a warm bed. Crimson always managed to puzzle him but he was glad she had found her way to drink and talk with him, it was always stimulating in all kinds of ways.  
“You’re going out there tomorrow ?”  
Crim nodded, downing the shot and licking salt from her hand. The lime quelled the burn a little as he lined up another.  
“Yeah, Korse had something to do with that thing in six. It’s bad Mid, really bad.”  
“When isn’t it ?”  
She nodded and raised the glass to him, both of them downing the liquid in one mouthful as she pointed to the glasses again. Clearly Crimson intended to get drunk enough to sleep whether there was a mission or not. Midnight turned back to the bar and hunted for another bottle, talking to her over his shoulder.  
“Do you ever wonder if it’s worth it ? If the people in the city are worth it ?”  
Crimson shrugged as he turned back and filled the glasses again. He always looked good, there was something powerful about the blue eyes and just the way he held himself. She considered whether taking him to bed would be bad form.  
“You’re asking the wrong person. Party deals in the morals, I just like the chaos.”  
“C’mon, you came back.”  
Midnight watched as Crimson downed the shot, a wry grin spreading across her face.  
“Nowhere left to run and hell, I do love the asshole. One way or another it has to end.”  
“It could end with us dying. I sometime wonder if the people in the city would be any happier living like us. I mean, it’s not like we have that much going for us out here.”  
Midnight blushed and looked a little uncomfortable. They had known each other a long time and philosophical discussion had never really come into it. There was a silence and both enjoyed another shot before a small smile crossed her face.  
“You want the honest truth ? I don’t give a fuck if they all die. If I get my hands on that weapon then I’m going to use it. Party has faith in humanity, I don’t.”  
“You’re a hard bitch.”  
She nodded with a smirk and attempted to move. Everything swum a little in front of her and the warm fuzz of the alcohol was mixing nicely with the aches in her body. Midnight watched her closely with a smile and poured another drink.  
“He won’t let you do that.”  
“I know but if it comes to it there may be no choice. Shit Mid, what proof is this stuff ?”  
Crimson coughed at the burning in her throat and decided that enough was enough. It was time to get some sleep before they needed to think about going back out into the desert. The hangover would be cleared by the clean desert air and riding with Party in the Trans Am. She frowned and stood up, they still needed to retrieve the Camaro from that bunker.  
“It’s about forty percent and with an added something. You ok ?”  
Crimson looked up at him, suddenly badly unfocused and light headed. She stumbled and managed to catch the bar and pull herself up again. Midnight still watched, his eyes now taking a piqued interest in what was happening. The drug was fast acting, within minutes her breathing was laboured and Crimson found she was on the floor and not able to move. Her eyes clouded, everything blurring and fogging over as she realised Midnight was now kneeling next to her, a pleasant smile crossing his face.  
“You’re also a dumb bitch. Did you and your friends never think BLI had a plant in here ? I’ve wasted years in this fucking place to get close enough to catch one of you when Korse said so. You got away once Lily, not going to manage it a second time and when your friends come for you we are going to bring them down to.”  
Crimson tried hard to lash out, her mind struggling past the drugs to realise he had betrayed her. All the times they had been together were nothing more than a way for Korse to find her, she almost admired his balls before his foot connected hard with her head and she passed out. Midnight knelt down and slapped her face to make sure she was completely out before checking on the hallway. Lifting her onto his shoulder he made his way upstairs. He would have no trouble getting past the guards and out into the desert.  
His Master had explained it all. It would be easier to catch Crimson, she was wild and often reckless whereas Rainbow never went anywhere without thinking about it. This weakness however could be played on, Rainbow and Party would attempt to come for Crimson and bring all the other fugitives with them. Korse could then show the rest of the rabble that the resistance would die with them and finally Midnight could go home.  
The guards waved them off, just Mid and Crim getting some air when both had been drinking. Nothing unusual.  
Nothing to worry about.


	19. Chapter 19

“Inside pocket of my jacket. Always carry a spare set.”  
Party grinned and winked at Jet who was considerably less amused at waking up handcuffed ankle to wrist with his best friend. All of them were a little hungover, very bruised and nobody had any idea what day it was. Obviously it had been a good night all around. Ghoul also smiled, his fingers trailing down Rainbow’s back as Kobra retrieved the small metal keys and tossed them to his older brother.  
“You gotta admire that she got out bro.”  
“I made it too easy.”  
Blood Spatter and Dark Cascade were watching the exchanges and still sizing up if this was really for real. Already the boys had invited them along to the upcoming raid, they couldn’t know that Jet never took anything for granted and had been snooping around the killjoy underground for information on them and what had come back had been impressive. Party was all for it, glad that both men had found someone to hang on to.  
“Where’s Crim ?”  
Rainbow’s sleep voice caused Party to stand up and look for clothes. They needed to check in and see what information had come in overnight and then organise to go out into the zones. It would be a long drive and no doubt there would be patrols. His face frowned in concentration as the others took his cue and started to pull themselves together.  
“Probably getting breakfast or in someone else’s bed.”  
Party smirked and pinched Ghoul’s ass at the comment before tucking his gun in his belt and heading toward the door. Either was possible and neither particularly bothered him, exclusivity had never been part of the deal in their relationship and he seriously doubted that Crimson would have been capable of much more than sleep by the time she got free.  
“Hey, guys. Hang on a minute.”  
Rainbow put down her shirt, half dressed in bra and jeans as she pulled something from under the bed. Crimson’s battered jacket was a history lesson in killjoy tactics and the blood that often came with it. Laser burns through the leather could be traced to scars on her skin, blast damage to raids that remained burned into collective memories and a good deal of her own blood. It wasn’t so much the jacket that bothered Rainbow.  
“That’s fucking odd.”  
Party closed the door again and they all stared at the black raygun, painted with a particularly colourful swearword. Another thing that had seen a lot of war. He hefted it in hand as Kobra and Jet leaned in. Ghoul felt a shiver.  
“Weird but even Crimson doesn’t take a gun to the crapper.”  
“No, usually a hand grenade. But then you would know all about that Ghoul….”  
Party dodged the pillow flying at his head as Rainbow gleefully recounted how Crim had found it funny to drop a dummy hand grenade into the toilet just as Ghoul was enjoying the facilities. His panicked fall from the throne in full view of most of the North Crater residents had passed into history. Blood Spatter got hiccups and looked over at Ghoul.  
“I’d have done the same thing.”  
Ghoul grinned widely and pulled on his jacket.  
“Better than getting your ass blown off.”  
The argument over whether it was physically possible to lose your ass to a toilet based grenade continued all the way down to the makeshift studio where Dr D was already broadcasting. Show Pony waved them into the common room and poured coffee, listening to the conversation until Rainbow remembered the missing member of the crew.  
“You seen Crimson ? She wandered away last night.”  
“Not since I’ve been around. She’s not in the mess hall or taking a sentry duty.”  
Party frowned and downed the warm coffee, savouring the immediate hit of caffeine as Neon entered the room. He looked a little agitated and was blushing, having heard the second part of the conversation.  
“Midnight is awol too. Left the damn bar wide open and there was blood on the floor.”  
There was a pause, Kobra could see that something crossed Party’s face and knew it wouldn’t be jealousy but more worry. He would have laid a bet on them finding the missing pair in bed but leaving the bar open was unheard of.  
“Neon, get on the tannoy and see if you can raise either of them.”  
Jet followed the young man out, Cascade just behind him as Party motioned to Dr D through the studio window. He was beckoned inside leaving Kobra to turn back to Ghoul and Rainbow. Blood Spatter quickly closed the door behind Jet.  
“I don’t like this. Crim doesn’t go anywhere without that gun and I’ve never known Midnight leave the damn bar open.”  
“You think it’s trouble ?”  
Rainbow could feel the hairs on her neck start to rise. If somehow BLI had got into the club there was nothing to stop them detonating the weapon. It was also true that Crimson was armed more than ninety nine percent of the time. Party came out of the studio grim faced and looked around at his friends.  
“Guards saw Crimson and Midnight leave here just after three this afternoon. It’s now nearly nine and nobody has seen them come back in. Mid’s car isn’t here either.”  
“They went for a drive ?”  
Kobra sounded incredulous as Party started to pace. More than likely his friends had gone out looking for trouble and found it but it didn’t explain why Crimson had left her gun and mask behind. Something didn’t smell right.  
“I’m guessing they got into difficulty out there. Dr D is going to raise up the troops outside and get them to start looking. We can do a sweep while we head out to six. Hopefully Crim will roll into view after sleeping off whatever her and Midnight were drinking.”  
His fingers found her gun, tucked into his belt near his own. This was an added pressure that he didn’t need and he intended to tell her so when she turned up. Which she would. He sighed a little and saw his own fear mirrored in Rainbow’s face.  
“Best get out there then. I’ll take the bike. You coming ?”  
Blood Spatter nodded at Kobra and followed the others out of the studio and up the many stairs. It took another twenty minutes to load weapons into the Trans Am and enough water to cover the trip out into the Zones. It would be a long trip and there were many places where an ambush could hide. Ghoul set up the radio in the front so they would have a link to the Dr while Cascade and Jet combed the bunker for any new information on the settlement.  
Still no word and now it had been confirmed that there was no sign of either Midnight or Crimson in the club. Worse, the guard on duty had confirmed that both had seemed pretty drunk on leaving.   
“I’ll fucking kill her and him.”  
“Party, relax. You know they are too smart to get in serious trouble. Crim may have one of the new guns on her.”  
Ghoul’s face was hopeful as Rainbow checked and reloaded their weapons before slipping into the back seat beside him. Party gunned the car and followed Kobra out onto the road, still pouting a little.  
“It still doesn’t make sense.”  
“Neither does the fact that Jet got laid by something other than a sexbot.”  
Cascade landed a flick to Ghoul’s ear and even Party had to smile as the air rushed past. He turned up the radio and kept his eyes on the lookout for trouble. The hours started to tick, only one bunch of Dracs being dumb enough to think that Kobra was on his own before pulling a car out. It was a short and one sided battle when faced with a rocket launcher and some trigger happy killjoys.   
After another hour they stopped, another small settlement that quietly hid and supplied them while trying to divert the cameras and flies that BLI had all over the area. Some transmitted news reports onto flat surfaces like walls and old cars, another way of getting propaganda out into the zones and mostly they were ignored. It was only when a smiling white face appeared in the flickering pictures that any of them took notice. It suddenly felt like Korse was watching them all as his voice echoed with a strange tinny tone.  
“Citizens of Battery City. Once again BLI has preserved your safety from the anarchists outside who threaten our peace and way of life. We have taken care of a serious threat and now show you this danger, this terrible blight that could befall our peaceful homes.”  
Party leant back on the wall as the man grinned wider, his hand resting against his gun.  
“The killjoy filth found a terrible pre-war weapon and intended to bring it amongst us. Thousands would have died except for brave BLI personnel who captured both the culprit and the weapon. Now I will show you one and demonstrate the other. Bring them out !”  
None of them could speak as all attention that had previously wandered was now focused on the small figure being dragged onto the stage in front of the Scarecrow Headquarters and the smart young man beside Korse. They could recognise Crim, the hair and t-shirt gave it away even though she was limp and unmoving between two dracs but Midnight in a grey suit was too much. Even when Korse pulled Crimson up by the hair, showing the marks of a sustained and terrible beating, there was no sound and no words. Korse looked triumphant and seemingly right at Party.  
“I have something of yours Gerard.”


	20. Chapter 20

Party couldn’t move, the betrayal was too much to take in as his friends staggered and tried to process what had happened. His woman was in the hands of the enemy, a close ally had turned and now it looked like he would watch Crimson die horribly. He raised a hand and the others fell silent as Korse continued to beam and talk to his empire.  
“These killjoy filth have tried to spoil our utopia for long enough. BLI remains committed to keeping Battery City and inhabitants safe and so we have no option but to turn this terrible weapon on the very terrorists who intended to use it.”  
The bald man reached into his pocket and withdrew a syringe, motioning to the dracs who dragged Crimson closer. Rainbow was shaking her head, the others furiously trying to turn away but helpless against the pull of the tragedy being played out before them. Only Party stood calmly watching as Korse plunged the needle into Crim’s neck.  
Her eyes shot open under the bruising as the adrenaline in the shot hit her system hard. One twist and the drac on the left was on the floor, her boot slamming into his head so that an audibly loud crack was heard through the television screen. The other drac received a vicious headbutt as Crim lunged at Korse and was only stopped by his gun pressed against her forehead.  
“Fucking shoot me you bald prick ! Do it ! Or ain’t you got the balls ?”  
“You see what animals these people are ? How they can only threaten violence ?”  
Crim spat blood at him as more dracs dragged her back a little. Korse looked even more pleased and walked to Midnight, slipping an arm around his shoulder. The other man was smiling too, sending smug glances at Crim as she panted and pulled against the two men restraining her. Every bone in her ribs felt broken and she could barely see but she knew full well where this was going and didn’t intend to go down without a fight.  
“Traitorous piece of shit !”  
Party and Rainbow shared a glance, even now Crimson just couldn’t keep her mouth in check. Both prayed that this was a show, something to pull them in and not a demonstration of the worst kind. Rainbow gripped Ghoul’s hand hard as Korse pulled Midnight forward.  
“We have to wipe this stain once and for all and show the people of the outside just what is being done in their name. Make them see that BLI only wishes for them what it wishes for you. Obedience and peace from worry and fear. We are prepared to make sacrifices for this goal.”  
Midnight didn’t see it coming, a second needle in Korse’s hand that was soon buried in deep as the contents spilled into his veins. The first flash of surprise and pain crossed his face, a grim smile crossing Crimson’s as she realised what Korse had done. Of course he would use her to draw Party and her friends into some insane rescue, made more sense but a demonstration was still needed and, frankly, it couldn’t happen to a nicer guy.  
Rainbow looked away as Midnight started to scream and thrash, falling to the floor as the virus started to work its way through the first cells in muscle and nerve endings. Only Kobra, Jet and Party could watch dispassionately, Ghoul pulling Rainbow back toward the car as Blood hid her face in Kobra’s shirt and Jet blocked Cascade’s view. It was every bit as brutal as the girls described, long lingering minutes of torment as blood began to stream from his eyes, nose and ears. Crim shut her eyes, trying to block out the sounds as Korse continued to strut the stage and espouse his philosophy like a man was not dying behind him.  
Party timed it as the skin started to rupture and dissolve, the screams still echoing over the television pictures. He had never hated BLI more, no matter what the man had done there was not a creature left on earth who deserved to die in such agony and he knew it would have broken him if it was Crim left lying there in a pool for blood and fluid. He could see she was badly hurt and already his mind was working on ways that he could get into Battery City.  
“I show you this, not to scare but to educate. Jared lived amongst the filth for years and was tainted by their words. He has chosen a great sacrifice to enable BLI to spread the benefits to us all and to save us from the killjoy disease.”  
A wry voice echoed from behind Korse.  
“Yeah, he looked like he was just begging to be made into soup.”  
The sounds from the thing on the floor had stopped although the remains still twitched and steamed. The virus continued its unmerciful progress until Party had counted nineteen and a half minutes. He was past being able to feel and let the hate flow through his veins, warming him and sending fear into the back of his head. They would find the weapon and use it, there was now no doubt left in his mind.  
Korse had turned his attention back to his audience, the broadcast was going out to every screen all over the city and outside areas as well as being beamed onto buildings and cars in the outer settlements. All of the Zones would be seeing this and seeing that BLI were now declaring an open war on the killjoys. It had become a basic message of join us or die and he rather hoped it would be the latter. He turned and stared to where Crimson was shooting him a venomous glance, he was looking forward to making that one scream.  
“I am speaking to all killjoys and people of the Zones. Join us. Hand us your leaders and come under our protection or we will be forced to unleash this terror upon you. Give us Party Poison and his friends and none of you have to die. We can all live in peace.”  
A huge digital clock appeared on the dome above the city. It was a countdown of exactly three days in hours, minutes and seconds. Korse waved at it and then at the audience. His face had become a mask of triumph.  
“You have this length of time. Give them to me or I will unleash the plague. All food to the outside areas is now cut off. The persons handing over the criminals will receive a thousand credits and permanent citizenship in Battery City. Your choice is quite simple.”  
He beckoned the dracs who dragged Crimson over to the front of the stage. Her eyes darted to the puddle that had once been her lover and then back to Korse. She shrank back as he ran a hand over the mass bruising along her shoulder blade before patting her face. His voice dropped to a whisper.  
“They can watch you all die together but I will leave you and Gerard till last.”  
“He won’t come for me bitch, it’ll just be you and me when I slit your throat.”  
Crimson matched his smile as the dracs dragged her away and the camera panned into BLI’s logo before the broadcast ended. Party leant back against the car as his friends gathered around and tried to process what this would mean. There was now a danger in every safe port, this had all the potential to turn killjoy against killjoy and every opportunist into a rich man. Kobra looked at Blood and Cascade.  
“You guys should go. We can’t ask you to come with us now.”  
Blood glanced at her friend and shook her head, one hand reaching for the multi-coloured gun at her waist.  
“No fucking way. We’re coming with you to get Crimson and end this.”  
Party smiled, he was watching the concern on Ghoul’s face and the determination in Rainbow’s. His friends were ready to fight and die for him and he for them. The odds were basically suicidal but it didn’t seem like it was going to stop them. He did however have to make the offer.  
“Ghoul, what we talked about…”  
“NO. I told you then and I’m telling you now.”  
“We are not leaving.”  
Rainbow finished the conversation with a quiet authority. She knew that Party would go into Battery City alone if he had to but it wasn’t going to happen. They were going to go and Get Crimson and end the war by any means necessary. Party smirked and shrugged.  
“I had to ask. I suggest we stop off at that last bunker in five and stock up before we hit the city.”  
“How is this going to work ?”  
Jet had an arm around Kobra, the two girls tucked in beside. It was a lot for anybody to walk into the bloodbath after what they had just seen. Even now it felt like someone could attack them at any minute and he wondered if they would have to kill their own kind now.  
“We get in, find Crim and the weapon and use it. Getting out may not happen.”  
Kobra grinned at his brother.  
“We didn’t sign up to a retirement plan. Let’s make some noise.”  
Party got out the map and they worked out the timing based on the clock that was now an ever present threat in the distance. It would take a few hours to get to five and stock up. A few hours sleep and then a twelve hour drive to the city. All in all if they got involved in a fight or something delayed them it could prove to be very tight.  
Ghoul holstered his gun and threw the last bag into the back of the car, the half bottle of water was not helping his concern and deep anger. He was angry at Party for even thinking he would leave, angry at Crim for getting tricked and even angry at himself for not just taking Rainbow and running.  
“Big question is how we get into the city itself. They are going to be watching every sewer and gate in Zone one.”  
Party smiled, his face a mask of amusement and threat.  
“That’s easy. We are going to hand ourselves in.”


	21. Chapter 21

Crimson counted the cracks in the white plaster ceiling and concentrated for staying awake.  
There had been no more beatings although the one when she had come to had been enough. They had merely stripped her of boots, belt and jewellery and thrown her into the cell. It was bare apart from a hard bed and table, a scavvy looking toilet and the shackles on the wall. A full powered force field covered the exit and a camera pointed in. Crim was being watched twenty four seven and it was clear that Korse had learned from before that leaving her with anything she could use was dangerous.  
Not that she was in any state to fight or move right now, he had also seen to that. Everything hurt badly once the adrenaline wore off and a nagging aching cold in her fingertips told Crimson that something important was hurt pretty bad this time and there was probably now nothing she could do stem the inevitable. Which was somehow ok given the amount of times they had all dodged death when really it should have taken them down. All that mattered now was making sure Party didn’t do anything stupid and bringing the city down on its own people.  
Crimson continued to hum, counting beats between the patrols that passed and the camera that swung every two minutes. Without a belt buckle or something to short the field there would be no way out to disable the camera before it swung back. Crim was well aware that there was no way she could fight her way past even one drac without help from a weapon or more drugs and that was even before she went hunting for the weapon. All in all it was pointing towards this being a major fucking fuck up.   
She shifted again, her back to the camera as she reached under her shirt and pulled the length of underwire from her bra. Men never learnt that there were some advantages a girl just had on her person by want of back support. Major feminist victory as far as Crimson was concerned and she kept the sliver of metal between her fingers and counted again until the camera started to move away from the left side of the shield. There were no controls on the inside but it was possible to short the circuit if you twisted the casing just right and avoided channelling the voltage into yourself. That was the hard part.  
Crimson grunted in pain, dragging herself across to the wall and quickly testing for the nerve connection. She had less than a minute each time to angle the wire and search for the sweet spot, the electricity spitting and arcing. As soon as the camera started to turn again she dragged herself back to the bed. On every fifth attempt she waited the extra four minutes until the patrol passed. It was exhausting, the pain making her eyesight start to blur and even her own natural bloody minded tenacity was starting to fade by the time the force field sputtered and went down. Crimson hauled herself at the camera and jammed the wire into the back circuit, the thing would short out and the patrol would come back but by then she should be gone.   
Crimson forced herself down the passage, one leg was stubbornly refusing to co-operate and it felt like breathing fire. Twice she managed to hide in passing doorways as the alarm began to sound. They had quickly found that she had escaped then, this really was starting to go beyond fuck up and into farce. The only positive was a sign that said medical bay, it made sense to head there and look for something to deaden the pain long enough to finish the mission.  
Crimson lingered in the cupboard a moment longer, a long handled broom could be made into a reasonable weapon and there were also cans of cleaning fluid that could be aimed at eyes and skin. If she could find a heat source she could also make a blow torch, feeling even a little armed made her feel more confident even as patrols of heavy booted men tramped past her hiding place. With a final painful breath, Crimson hauled herself into the corridor and crawled along the wall until she could look into the medical unit.  
There were two technicians, one clearly nervous at all the dracs marching past but still working, the other seemingly asleep across the desk. Crimson couldn’t help but smile, seemed that slackers still existed even in the drugged realms of BLI. Good thing too, he wouldn’t know what hit him.  
“Hey pal, got a light ?”  
The nervous man couldn’t answer as the broom handle shattered his jaw, Crim jamming the other end into the fallen figure’s throat and twisting as the other man started to wake to dawning horror. The last of her strength went on using the handle to fracture his skull and she quickly swung the door shut and started rifling through the drug store with shaking hands. There were painkillers and more adrenaline, even the sting of the needle felt like fire and something approaching a maniacal giggle from her, the mind finally beginning to accept that this was only going to keep her going for so long. Crimson checked the bodies for ID cards and credits, considering using the medics outfit until she realised that everyone now would know her face and it was too fucked up to hide without them recognising her anyway.  
It was then that Crim started to realise that something else was going on. A small explosion shook the corridor and she watched through the door crack as dracs started to run past in the other direction, the last was seemingly on fire as it screeched and bounced from wall to wall. The stench of burning flesh mixed with the drugs to create a wave of nausea and she fell back against the wall, a cold blackness starting to fog her sight.  
“Hey, wake up. C’mon, you can still see me right ?”  
Two young faces stared down at her and for a minute Crim thought it was Jet and his new girlfriend until a harder shake brought things into focus. The adrenaline was helping things to steady and she realised that these were killjoys, one a youngish child with an enormous bush of hair. Was there something Jet hadn’t told her ?  
“What the fuck is going on ?”  
The taller of the two kids smiled, his face a mask of triumph.  
“We’re breaking out, every killjoy in here saw that broadcast and we were coming to find you. We’re gonna go kill Korse.”  
Crim felt a grin split her face as they helped her up and another older man appeared. He smiled at her too but the strain was clear on his face and another scream broke from further up the corridor. A pitched battle would be useful as cover but that was no way to get out of the city.  
“Well great, good luck with that. You are ?”  
“I’m Red Victory and this is my little sister Missile Kid.”  
The little girl waved shyly as the man glanced down the corridor again before addressing Crimson directly. He handed her a plain white gun and a bottle of water which she gratefully downed as he started to speak.  
“I’m Stryker. I don’t particularly want your war but it got me free too and I’m taking the kids out of here. You got a plan cos quite frankly, you look like shit.”  
“No argument there. I need you to get out of the city and find Party. Don’t stop for anything, I’m going to find the virus but I don’t want him or anyone else coming in here. You got that ? Get as many of our kind out of the city as possible.”  
The man nodded slowly, seeing in an instant what the woman was going to do and that there was no point in suggesting anything else. Fucking killjoys were all insane as far as he was concerned, he had only ever stole to feed his family.  
“What do I tell him ?”  
Crimson shook her head, she didn’t want to think about saying goodbye to him and if he knew things were this bad he would insist on attempting something idiotic.  
“Tell him I’m dropping the bomb and I’ll see him in the desert.”  
He nodded again and dragged the kids down as Crimson took out the drac that had appeared from around the corner. The broom handle was useful, she wanted the uniform and mask rather than something full of gun holes and she repeated the message again as she stripped the body and passed the kids spare rounds.  
“Remember, he’s a stubborn boy that Party. He will argue but I need to do this alone ok ?”  
“Sure thing.”  
Stryker looked at the blood seeping from a wound in the girl’s side and knew that there was no way that she intended to get out no matter what she might say in front of the kids. He ripped up a section of his jacket and packed it against the cut, tying it tightly into place.  
“He will still come, I’ve heard the stories about you lot.”  
“He’s probably already on his way along with my friends but it’s worth a try.”  
He dropped his voice and checked the corridor again. Black smoke was starting to seep along from the prison units and more sirens were going off in the distance. Soon the Scarecrow units would arrive in force and they needed to get gone.  
“You’re intending to set it off.”  
“Yes. Does that bother you ?”  
“No. Just give us time to get out.”  
She nodded and watched them leave before pulling another syringe of high level pain meds from her pocket and slamming the needle into her thigh. It deadened the ache enough and Crim pulled on the drac mask and strode down the corridor, using the medical room pass to get through. It was time to hunt down the virus and end the game.


	22. Chapter 22

“So this plan to hand ourselves in and then use pre war tech to find Crim and the virus and kill the city before we die….”  
“Yeah ?”  
“One, it sucks and two, how the fuck do we get this lot into the city to help out ?”  
Party looked at his brother thoughtfully before cracking a grin and answering the question. He was sitting comfortably with Kobra on the bonnet of the Trans Am just outside the bunker in five. They had liberated all the suits that they had only glanced past on the last visit. A second stealth suit, one that was wired to pump voltage over its surface, a third that used portable liquid nitrogen. In all there were seven of them which Party, Ghoul, Kobra, Jet, Rainbow, Blood and Cascade now wore under their normal clothes. Party had bundled up the original stealth suit for Crimson and they had emptied the bunker of arms and ammunition. That he had been expecting.  
“I really didn’t expect this but I have some ideas.”  
Nearly two hundred killjoys, all of them in the six zones that were mobile, had rallied to the Crater Club within hours of the BLI broadcast. Party and the rest had already set off for the bunker and they had all been amazed when Dr D had come on the short wave to say that far from turning the leaders in, the family was intent on helping. A rendezvous at the bunker had been arranged, the DJ having hit on the idea of the army bringing as many Drac suits as they could find with them. Party had quickly caught on.  
Kobra removed the lollipop from the side of his mouth and tore his eyes away from the view of Blood’s ass as she bent over the weapons crates to retrieve the blasters at the very bottom. Goddamn now was not the time to be thinking of that kind of fun but if they all managed to survive this lunacy then it was going to be the first thing he would do.  
“Share now bro before I grab that and leave.”  
“We know that the Dracs won’t expect us to just walk in. We leave the cars in one and walk to the entrance to the city under cover. The closer we can get without being recognised the better. They can’t operate without command so while the entrance guards are figuring it out we disable them and the cameras. We go in with the suits and the rest go in as Dracs to create as much havoc and chaos as they can before getting the fuck out by one hour left on the clock. This gives us time to find Crim and the device.”  
Kobra nodded slowly as Ghoul appeared, his arm around Rainbow. His face was about as confident as Kobra’s and Party was starting to get a little pissed. His plans were fucking legendary, there was at least a twenty percent chance this would work.  
“We don’t know where the virus and Crim are. It’s a fucking big city.”  
We split into pairs. You and Blood, Ghoul and Rain, Jet and Cascade. I’ll head straight for the prison to get Crim. If we know her well, she may already have a good idea of where it is.”  
Jet looked at his friends and wondered how to word the elephant in the room.  
“We won’t know if one of us finds it and Crim could be dead.”  
“We all thought it in that bunker and she walked out of that one.”  
Party got off the car and motioned his friends over to the far side of the desert clearing near the trees. Already people were preparing to leave for the city in batches to await the signal to move in. Party had arranged a code word with Dr D to broadcast over the radio when they were ready to go in and all of the killjoys had been well briefed about their missions and the new weaponry. Ghoul had even managed to sketch out targets for each of the band and considering the army had been raised without real thought it had become remarkably well organised. Party did not, however, want them to hear this part of the conversation.  
“We use the clock. As soon as its hits one hour before we get the fuck out. Whoever finds the virus can either leave with it or use it. I don’t want any of us to die but whichever way, that virus is not going to be used against the Zones.”  
There was a moment of silence as they all considered just how far they would need to go. Dying that way was not something any of them wanted to think about for too long but nobody was in any doubt that Korse would use it against them. Ghoul looked up at his friends, the warm hazel eyes clouded by doubt.  
“If we leave with it ?”  
“We have the resources in these bunkers to lock it away. I believe there is even a small yield nuclear weapon in the bunker in six we could use to destroy it if we can get it far enough away.”  
Jet and Kobra exchanged an uncomfortable glance that Party could spot from a mile off. He narrowed his eyes, a horrible suspicion forming in his mind. Rainbow buried her smirk in pretending to push her hair back from her face.  
“If you’re about to say it’s in my car, don’t !”  
Two voices echoed back.  
“It’s in the trunk of your car.”  
Party’s mouth dropped open as Jet rubbed the back of his neck.  
“It’s small enough to fit into a rucksack and the timer is pretty robust. Thought we might need it.”  
“YOU PUT A NUCLEAR BOMB IN MY CAR !!”  
Rainbow tried to stifle her laughter at the appalled look on Party’s face and hushed them all down. People were starting to stare in their direction and the knowledge of that kind of thing being bounced around in a muscle car was hardly comforting.  
“It’s another weapon we can use Party.”  
“Only as a last resort but I guess so.”  
There was not much they could say to each other in truth. It had been heartening to know that the killjoy underground was not going to turn them in but the other inhabitants of the zones were not so loyal and already some friends had taken their smaller children and disappeared. Even The Crater had been evacuated, Dr D and Show Pony had been forced to head for the Diner and that journey alone was fraught with danger and meant some hours of static that in effect would blind them. Once they set out for the city it would depend on the radio signal being back online to start the attack. It was daunting, impossible and desperate but there was nothing left to do.  
“If we get out, meet at the Diner. I….”  
Party stopped, unable to say the words as Ghoul swept him into a hug. There was a mass of arms around him, his family may be together this one last time before being scattered to the shadows and he had never missed Crim so much. Kobra kissed his forehead and swung a hand over his own wet eyes.  
“Don’t say it. Put a letter in the box if it happens and leave it at that. Killyjoys never die.”  
Another voice broke into the group, more urgent and Ghoul recognised one of the group commanders. He was pushing an older man and a crying child toward them, both of them scuffed up and bleeding. The girl had a mass of wild curls, her face a mask of misery as the older man limped over to the redhead and nodded. Psycho Revenge looked at his leader before motioning to the two stragglers.  
“We found them about a mile away. Looks like they lifted a squad car from the dracs and they say they’ve come from the city.”  
Party walked forward, a reassuring smile to the young girl made her look up in wonder as the man addressed him.  
“Are you Party Poison ?”  
“Yeah, I take it you came looking for us for a reason ?”  
The man nodded, wincing at the various wounds that covered the lower part of his face and neck. Rainbow found a cloth to hold to the nasty cuts and helped him sit down as Jet shared his water with the little girl, an instant bond between two fros.  
“There was a prison break, just after that broadcast. All the killjoys are trying to fight Korse in there but we’re being wiped out. We lost her brother but managed to get down a storm drain. We had to find you.”  
There was a hysteria to the man’s voice, his face grey with horror and fatigue. Party waited until he had calmed a bit, his friends gathered around the two newcomers as Blood organised the last of the killjoys who were leaving for the city. The time had clearly come for those even now being tortured in the city, there would never be this good a time to strike the target.  
“You found us. We will help them.”  
The man shook his head frantically.   
“NO. Get them back, get them all back and away from the city. Crimson is going to drop the bomb she said. She’s already hunting the virus down.”  
A huge grin broke over Party’s face as Rainbow started to laugh and Kobra grimly loaded fresh batteries into his gun.  
“The impatient bitch just wants all the fucking fun. C’mon killjoys, we got a battle to win.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Back before the war you would have considered me a reasonable person. Sure I liked to fight and fuck but I held down a job and was…..civilised. Then the war happened and everyone died, seemed to me like it was one big message to live your life as you wanted it before you were dust and every moral or qualm I had went out the window.”  
Crim looked up from laying objects along the edge of the table and then stared at the young woman tied securely to the chair in front of her. News A Go Go glowered at her from behind the gag and wriggled again, testing the secure knots and only finding them getting tighter and tighter. Her captor smiled and picked up a long bladed knife from the table.  
“My man and his friends have morals, they are in this war for the bigger picture even if me and Rainbow aren’t so bothered by the end results. If they were here they would probably reason with you before removing teeth or body parts. We’re on a clock here so I’m going straight to the torture phase, saves at least five minutes.”  
Crimson removed the last object from News’ jacket and a smile crossed her face. It had been a random corridor on her way to the science lab that had seen her literally walk into News and a single Drac. Surprise had given her the edge and it had been a short step to a locked office to start this interesting little conversation. The pass card the other woman carried would open every door in the place and the radio was proving useful to track the enemy movements. So far Korse was on the other side of town being kept busy trying to round up the prisoners that had escaped into the city.  
“Well what do we have here ? You’re carrying it around now ?”  
News shook her head violently, the fear now radiating of her as Crimson twisted the capped needle in her hand. It was tempting, no doubt about it but also the prime bargaining chip and Crim reached forward to pull the gag away from her prisoners mouth.”  
“A safeguard, I would never use it.”  
“Sure you wouldn’t. I know you News, I know you’re a stone cold fucking killer like me.”  
A sneer crossed News’ face as she stared at Crimson. They were opposites, one disciplined and relentless while the other was chaos and disorder. They did share the ability to kill without mercy to get what they wanted and now the rivalry between them had boiled down to its very basics.  
“You can kill me it you wish but you’re already too late. We can produce the chemical in bulk supply from our laboratories. You can’t hunt it all down before the clock grinds to zero.”  
Crimson nodded thoughtfully, the syringe still in her hand. Any hope she had been harbouring of getting the virus and using it was all the harder if they were producing it in multiple laboratories all over the damn city but she wasn’t about to admit defeat.  
“All it takes is for me to release it outside and the city dies. Enclosed air space and all that.”  
“You would die too.”  
Crimson shrugged with a wry smile.  
“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t enjoy that thought.”  
News stared at her, cataloguing the bad pallor and visible injuries. She was furious at being caught off guard, every part of her training had taught her to check corridors and travel in groups even in the safest of places but she had been hurrying and Korse had already been furious at the prison break as it was. She had expected Crimson to make a run for it, usually the woman was very good at self-preservation so this was unexpected and it annoyed her.  
“Party Poison is already on his way here. Along with all your other friends. They will surrender to buy your freedom and then Korse will kill them.”  
Crimson back handed her hard across the mouth, blood flying from News’ nose and hitting the wall in a spray. News gagged and shook her head as Crim pulled the cap from the syringe with her teeth. The words were a snarl, any sanity disappearing from the killjoy.  
“You don’t say his name. Or theirs, they are a million times better than we will ever be. I got word out to them, they won’t be coming because I’m going to end this for them and make sure that you and Korse die just like Midnight did.”  
“He betrayed you !”  
“He was a human being. A fucked up shithead of a human being but still. You’re really forcing my hand here News.”  
Crimson angled the needle only inches above the tied woman’s thigh and enjoyed the struggles as the terrified News again tried to break free. Time was wasting but Crim still needed to know the closest lab with the virus and the number of guards that she would need to get through in order to get to the weapon itself.  
“Just tell me where and I will make it quick. Knife or laser, your choice. You dick me around or I think that you’re lying to me and I’m going to watch you dissolve. Believe me, I’d enjoy it and make a nice little video for Korse so he could see it too.”  
“You wouldn’t !”  
The needle dropped a little lower and News met Crimson’s eyes. Neither were willing to look away, the battle of wills was tantalising and neither were prepared to lose. Crimson was starting to feel the dead ache in her limbs again and wanted to be away to finish this before Party did indeed do something stupid. Rainbow would be on her way too, all of them and probably half the killjoy population so she wanted to end it now before they found their way inside. She continued to lower the needle until it pressed into the flesh, mere half a millimetre from entering the skin until New’s finally shouted and pulled back.  
“Eastern Lab, Area four. It’s ten minutes north of here. My card will get you in if the guards don’t see you first.”  
Crimson smiled and stepped back to enjoy the fury and shame radiating from News. There was no doubt she was being truthful, the baleful look was evidence enough that she had been caught out and knew it. The cap went back onto the needle and into the pocket of the Drac uniform. She also pocketed the second gun, knife and security pass before looking back at the bound weapon.  
“This uniform gets me in plenty of places. You guys should try not to make them so…..uniform.”  
“Just get it over with.”  
Crimson held up the gun and paused, there was still one more question that needed and answer before it was time to move on and it was important. She would need to get the answer out to Party and Ghoul, there had been many debates on the matter that usually ended in some kind of perversity and, on one occasion, some very dodgy roleplay.  
“Yeah but are you and Korse…y’know……fucking ?”  
News went bright red and started to sputter causing Crimson to giggle and a fresh burst of pain from her busted ribs. To be honest no one was sure whether Korse was even human but it had been a question that everyone had been desperate to know the answer to.  
“No ! You people are animals.”  
“Shame.”  
Crimson shrugged and put the gun to the other woman’s forehead. The force of the blast knocked the chair over and Crim double tapped the twitching corpse again just to be sure, it was enjoyable and necessary. There were many killjoys that had died in the torture chambers and labs of Battery City at that woman’s hands and now a small piece of revenge had been served. Given time it would have been longer and more painful.  
The mask went back on as the stepped out into the corridor and back down the hall. Sirens were going off in the main building, only technicians left which seemed to signal that the fighting was heading her way. Crimson checked the map on the side of the wall by the exit and tried to orientate herself toward the Eastern lab. There was a fire blazing to the north and another south which impressed Crim given the limited number of prisoners that had escaped. Public service announcements were begging people to stay inside as the clock on the huge dome above registered two and a half hours left of the countdown.  
Laser blasts nearby caused Crimson to shrink back, there was clearly something else going on and if it meant that a larger fight was needed then she really wasn’t sure that even a ten minute run was going to be easy. There was too little ammo to get in anything more than a skirmish. She watched silently as three brightly garbed figures ran by, whooping and shouting in excitement. More followed, then a band of dracs as the fighting broke out again.  
There were no prisoners.  
These were fighters.  
Which meant Rainbow and Party had come to play.


	24. Chapter 24

Party jogged along the burning pavement toward the main prison block.  
His plan to get into Battery City had worked well, sheer force of number had enabled them to get into the city before the Scarecrow Unit had time to respond. His people had spread out into the streets burning and looting whatever they found to start such a diversion that it would be easy for the main unit to move towards their objectives. Party was well aware that they were also paying a terrible price and that many of them were dying in the hope that they could stave off the destruction of the rest.  
He had sent Ghoul and Rainbow towards the science blocks, Kobra and Blood headed for the main Scarecrow barracks while Jet and Cascade went for the government offices. All of them watching the clock above that was down to less than three hours. This mission would be short and bloody, either they would win or everyone would die. Well, not everyone because Party had a plan and a small yield nuclear device in a rucksack on his back. The stealth suit shielded it and him, the idea had only been discussed with Jet and Party had swore it was only going to happen as a last resort but he wasn’t going to let his family down now. Jet had been pale and appalled but knew better than to argue with Party in this mood and they were already on their way to the cars to head towards the city.  
“The dome over the city is designed to withstand a nuclear hit from the outside. A small weapon like that may not shatter it but I can’t guarantee that.”  
“Would the fire kill everything inside it including the germ ?”  
“Yes and everyone so if you’re thinking of martyrdom Party, this would be it.”  
Party had smiled and carried on walking, throwing a last comment over his shoulder.  
“You sound like Crim, I’ll be sure to tell her that.”  
In truth Party knew that if he was going to do this and he found her then Crimson would never let him do it alone. Jet had insisted on him taking the remote detonator with him so that they could set the bomb off from anything up to a mile away and he hoped that he would find her alive and find them both a way out. If not then at least it would be quick and they would die together.  
Another explosion lit up the city in a bright shower of red and gold, the clock lost in smoke for a moment as Party ducked to the side and let a group of Scarecrow Unit patrolmen race past him. Now only two hours left. The longer the battle lasted the more it would go against his side and Party still had little idea of where Korse was or whether the virus was nearby.  
He carried on at a faster run and skidded to a halt in front of the prison. It burned with an intense brightness that indicated phosphor bombs and that he would not find Crim here. He started searching the nearby corridors and soon broke into a smile. Many years before they had set up a code, a way to leave messages for each other when separated by distance and lack of radios. Clearly she had not forgotten and now he knew where to find her.

восточной лаборатории, площадь четыре

“Eastern lab, area four.”  
Party looked around and pulled out the map of the city. It was easy to locate the buildings and he started off again at a run. It would be near where Ghoul and Rainbow were searching, with any luck they may have already found Crim and be near to getting inside. He tried not to look at the mass of bodies on the road, too many bright colours mixed among the black and white.  
He spotted Ghoul and Rainbow easily, the fire suit made his boy stand out as he scorched everything in front of him, Rainbow at his back as sparks of electricity from her gloves scythed down the dracs. A flank of killjoys had formed as several worked on the locks to the building. Quickly Party’s eyes started scanning for Crimson.  
“Ghoul, next building over. Crim left me a message.”  
“Gerard, it’s really not a good idea to whisper in my ear in an invisibility suit when I’m handling napalm.”  
Frank felt his bottom pinched and saw Rainbow lean her head over as she received the same message. They started to chaperone the others in the group over toward the large building that was numbered four, both of them now scanning for Crimson also. It was getting harder to breathe and still the Dracs kept coming. Fewer in number but more seemed to be Scarecrow. Sooner or later they would start to turn the tide.  
“Hold the line. Watch our flanks. Toxic, keep them focused.”  
Toxic Monster nodded at Ghoul and took charge of his troops as he and Rainbow started moving ahead. They knew Party would be up front and could already see pitched battle was happening in front of the huge glass fronted building. White suits seemed to outnumber coloured but started to fall at laser blasts from nowhere, both of them pitching their weapons in too until a huge shout broke from Rainbow.  
“Crimson ! Hold on !!”  
Ghoul narrowed his eyes, realising one of the white suits had black and red hair and two ray guns, blowing away dracs left and right. He started to run, Party reappearing beside her as they cut down the last of the masked figures.  
“Take your troops and rally to Toxic. Crimson, talk to me.”  
Crimson leant back against the door and Party felt his anger begin to rise. His woman looked bad, far too pale and almost blue lipped. She still cracked a smile and spoke to him over Rainbow’s shoulder as her best friend grabbed her in a hug.  
“Where the fuck have you guys been ? Almost no one left to kill.”  
“I left you handcuffed to a rail. You should have fucking stayed there.”  
Rainbow kissed her cheek and watched them embrace, the relief in both their faces plain to see as the killjoys set up a defensive position. Ghoul counted arms and ammunition as they crowded into the doorway. Rainbow looked at Crimson critically.  
“Take a guard and get out of the city. We can finish things of here and meet you outside.”  
“Too late for that. I managed to get my hands on News. They have started producing the weapon all over the city. We either let it loose or even getting out isn’t going to save us. I came here to get it, at least some of it is inside.”  
Party and Ghoul exchanged a glance, the news was a blow and now there seemed to be no way that this could end without a genocide. Crimson retrieved the last of the painkilling syringes and slammed it into her leg, trying to ignore the worried stares now coming her way.  
“There is another way but it’s a risk and probably not a better option.”  
Party turned around, Ghoul and Rainbow immediately recognising the back pack and coming to the logical conclusion of what he was proposing. Crimson met his eyes when she saw the sick look on their faces and glared at him.  
“No martyrdom Party, not on your own anyway.”  
“It’s a low yield nuclear bomb. I will detonate it in here at half an hour on the clock. By that time all our people will be outside. All of you included.”  
Party waited for the explosion of indignation and got it both barrels from both Ghoul and Rainbow. Crimson simply punched him square on the nose and sat down on the steps.  
“No fucking way Way !”  
“It’s the only thing to do now.”  
Party sat down beside Crimson, his face a mask of pain and the beginnings of real fear. He didn’t want to die, there was so much more to do out in the Zones and he wanted to live with his woman and his friends, settle down and have a good life. A pipe dream but a lovely one, even though he could see that Crim was near the point of collapse and had the awful feeling that even if he got out, she wouldn’t survive coming with him. Ghoul crossed his arms.  
“I’m coming with you.”  
Party shook his head and stood up, both hands on Ghoul’s shoulders.  
“Not this time. I need to do this.”  
“WILL YOU BOTH FUCKING SHUT UP.”  
Crimson was back on her feet and managed to neatly stick a syringe full of morphine into Party’s neck, his knees giving out instantly as she guided his body down. Ghoul and Rainbow stared at her and she gave them an apologetic smile.  
“You know him and the martyrdom thing. I’m dead already, get him out and leave the bomb with me.”  
Ghoul stepped over him, the temper showing in his face.  
“And tell him what exactly ? Plus you can hardly stand.”  
Crimson nodded solemnly and then winked at Rainbow. As Ghoul bent down to check on Party, a second syringe took him down the same way. Rainbow smiled, seeing exactly that Crim had planned to play it this way all along. That there was an alternative to setting off the virus was merely a secondary concern.  
“You made your point but you’re not doing this alone.”  
“I don’t have another syringe so I guess not but you should take them both and leave. They will need you after this. I don’t have the words to make him understand it, you are better at that.”  
Rainbow shook her head with a sad smile and waved a couple of open mouthed killjoys over to them. She pointed down at the two sleeping men and handed the second Invisibility suit over to Crimson.  
“Take this unit and Party and Ghoul out by the south entrance. It’s coming up to the hour evacuation and I want them safe, you understand ?”  
Both men nodded, more than a little scared. Crimson and Rainbow stood arm in arm, sombre at seeing them leave but determined. It took painful minutes for Crimson to manage to get into the suit and then Rainbow pulled the rucksack onto her shoulders and they made their way to the front entrance of the huge building. It was daunting, somehow threatening but a shared determination to finally end it was enough to force them inside.  
“You got any whiskey ?”  
Rainbow grinned and clinked the rucksack gently.  
“Since when do we make a big bang without whiskey ?”  
Crimson grinned, enjoying the cool silence after the noise and heat outside. It was getting harder and harder to walk straight but it would be done soon and at least a nuclear explosion was a better way to die than ending up a puddle.  
“I’m gonna sit on it.”  
“No you’re not.”  
“I am, I am gonna sit on a nuclear bomb and kiss my ass goodbye.”   
Rainbow started to laugh quietly and enjoyed the thought that at least the boys would be around to ensure that life without BLI would be something better than the grey before it. She smacked Crim on the back of the head.  
“Remote detonation device dumbass. Still a chance we could live.”  
Crimson’s smile was grimmer this time as she pointed up at the CCTV cameras. They showed a pale, bald man stalking the laboratories.  
“Don’t think so but let’s go take out the trash before we make a mushroom.”


	25. Chapter 25

The stairs down into the bowels of the building were stark white and silent.  
They couldn’t hear anything from outside although the battle still had to be raging and there was not fifty three minutes on that clock. Rainbow hoped that all of the killjoys were on the way out and following the plan to the letter. In a way she hoped that they took at least some of the people from the city with them, killing innocents wasn’t something she particularly felt comfortable with but the people outside were innocent too and not everyone could live out the night. If some were persuaded to leave the order and drugs behind it would be a small mercy to alleviate the guilt.  
“Bottom floor, exit to the sewers. Fuck, we might just make this shit work.”  
Crimson grinned, the effect of whiskey mixed with the ridiculous amount of pain medication.  
“Yeah, if we can kill Korse before he gives the order.”  
They paused at the door to the lab. The whole place had been deserted, either the rats were leaving a sinking ship or they had just walked into one enormous clusterfuck. Crim disappeared under the cloak of the stealth suit as Rainbow listened at the door. They planned to feint around and take Korse from either side, electricity combined with surprise would be the only shot they had at taking him down.  
“Take the right and don’t do anything stupid Crim, we got one shot.”  
“We kill the bitch, it’s all that matters.”  
Rainbow pulled the whiskey bottle from the invisible space in front of her and tucked it into the rucksack as she ducked left into the silent and dark labs. There were rows of freezers and locked cabinets which all bore nasty looking biohazard signs which made her wonder just what else BLI was cooking up down here. There were abandoned hazmat suits, weapons and even vials of chemicals just left lying on benches. When the order to evacuate came it had been immediate.  
Part of Rainbow wondered if they were already too late, if Korse was drawing them in to kill them despite having already given the order to release the weapon. She shivered and moved on, eyes searching for any sign of movement.  
“Come and face me properly. I have been watching you since you entered the building. We should talk, after all you sent your men away in an effort to face me alone.”  
Rainbow shivered at the voice, all the memories of that silky tone telling her to give in to the pain, to surrender to the torture being inflicted on her body by his machines and never had his voice risen above a whisper. Rage pushed her forward and now she saw him, his back to her as he looked out on a large underground chamber. There was no sign of Crimson.  
“Give it up Korse. We can take the city now and you know it.”  
He turned, the white face skull like as he broke into a wide smile. Inhuman and terrifying despite the dandy outfit and the grace with which he moved. Rainbow kept back, the suit gloves crackling with charge as he lifted his hands from his guns.  
“You really think that ? You think I haven’t already sent patrols out into the Zones ? I knew you would all come here although I admit I thought it would be Gerard and Frank I would be facing.”  
“So why haven’t you done it ? You could have done it at any time in the last three weeks since you got back from Vegas.”  
Korse continued to watch, a little hardness coming into his face as Rainbow stared him down. A dawning realisation crossed her face and she smiled a little.  
“This was all a bluff wasn’t it Korse ? There was no delivery system that would work above ground and once you knew you would only get a select few of us by hitting the clubs and villages it became less of an option.”  
“Still a potent weapon against you scum.”  
Rainbow smirked, the pair of them now circling each other like duelling combatants. Something rattled up above and a little plaster came down. Whatever was happening outside was irrelevant and yet she knew that the deadline for the others leaving had passed. Now the decision was harder, they could get out without killing an entire city but the weapon still had the potential to kill thousands.  
“I admit it would not have been as effective as Vegas but still I have enough of it now to burn you from the Zones slowly. BLI will still come out of this on top.”  
“You think so ? Now we have shown we can get inside the city with a large enough force to cause havoc down there ? Your bosses won’t be too pleased about this and even the populace may have questions.”  
Now he snarled, the white gun in his hand before Rainbow could fully react. She sent a burst of electricity his way as three rounds hit him from a point just behind his shoulder. Korse simply roared, his free hand swinging backwards as Rainbow continued to spike more and more electricity into his body. Crimson reappeared, thrown back against the window with enough force to deactivate the suit. She went down hard with a surprised grunt.  
“What the fuck ?”  
Korse grinned, the rigor mortis smile even wider.  
“Your weapons won’t kill me, I am BLI’s greatest creation.”  
Crimson spat blood onto the floor and stared up at the exposed circuitry on the man’s chest. Well that answered that question then. She emptied both ray guns into him as he lumbered towards Rainbow. They had wounded him but not enough to slow him down enough. Rainbow too had exhausted the suit, she scrambled back out of reach and stared wildly around the room for another weapon. Crimson crawled forward and picked up a chair, the last remaining energy she had sent it into his back and caused him to finally turn and look at her.  
“Poor little Lily, dead already and yet still buzzing around like a particularly annoying fly.”  
She grinned back, the pain now dizzying but determined that he was going to die with her if that’s what it took to finish it off.  
“Fuck you bitch, Party’s gonna wipe any last trace of you from the Zones. It’s over Korse.”  
He leant down and easily picked her up around the throat, Crimson already choking as her feet cleared the ground. She struggled and kicked as Rainbow ran forward with a yell, sinking Crimson’s blade through his throat with a scream. Korse jerked and strange screeching noises ripped free from him but still he didn’t let go. Rainbow could see Crim was on the verge of passing out, fresh blood dripping from her nose. With the last vestige of strength she tossed something at Rainbow and tried to smile.  
Without even clearly seeing it Rainbow caught the object and flicked off the cap, dropping below the enraged cyborg’s free arm and leaning up, ramming the syringe between his ribs. A fresh scream broke from Korse and this time he dropped Crimson to the floor and staggered toward Rainbow. She avoided him with some ease and looked down at the silky black fluid remaining in the vial, realising now what Crim had done.  
Korse had lost interest in them, stumbling around the room as the virus attacked the human parts of his system. The systems in his unit were metal and servos but the brain and heart were still human, the dreadful chemical reaction starting to dissolve cells in a burst of pain and blood. He started a low keening wail as Rainbow dropped down beside Crimson and started slapping her face.  
“C’mon, you are not dying on me now.”  
There was no answer, the tiniest of pulses the only thing indicating that her friend wasn’t dead yet although very close to it. Rainbow managed to get a hand under her shoulder and haul her up into a chair before tipping her head back and pouring whiskey down her throat. With a convulsive splutter, Crimson opened her eyes.  
“We need to go.”  
Crimson looked over at the figure dripping blood and pus onto the floor as it whirled against cabinets and lockers and managed a grim smile.  
“Give me the bomb and go.”  
Rainbow snorted and pulled her up, seeing the back exit in the corner. If they could get down to the sewer level and past the bomb proof doors there was still a chance of pulling this off. She removed the rucksack and staggered in that direction. Korse remained screaming and writhing in the room, its demented agony had taken him past seeing or knowing that the two women were even still there.  
Crimson tried hard to help, managing to force her legs down the flights of stairs until they reached the sub-basement. It was impossible to breathe, everything now screaming to give up and let the cold darkness have her if only it meant the pain would stop. She half watched Rainbow prime and set the bomb, slipping in and out of consciousness.  
“Just…go…tell him I love him.”  
“No.”  
“You won’t get out before it goes off. The timer is only ten minutes.”  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP. I am not leaving you so save your energy.”  
Rainbow slapped her hard and pointed at the word garage spray painted into the wall. She checked the bomb one last time and then hauled a protesting Crimson to her feet, almost dragging her through the door and into the damp underground car park. There were many vehicles, all of them dark and silent, the passage way to the blast doors and exits tantalisingly close if only she could get one of them to start.  
Crimson finally passed out in the passenger seat, leaving Rainbow to rip the casing from the steering mount of the first car they came to. It was a Camaro like their own had been, normally wiring it would be easy but she was bleeding and her hands felt heavy and sweaty. It felt like precious moments were ticking away until the car finally roared into life. Slamming it into drive, Rainbow gunned the car down the passageway, searching for the way to the surface. It must have been five minutes now, the realisation that she might not make it made terror race through her veins even when the blast doors came into view.  
Rainbow drove the car through and skidded to a halt, her hand flung out of the car to hit the close switch on the huge metal doors. They were feet thick and slow, she left the clanging metal still closing and pushed the pedal again. There was no guarantee that the door would hold, less that the passages would take the blast. If the dome above failed then everyone in a ten mile radius would die within seconds but it was too late now. The game would have to be played out.   
“Crim ? Talk to me ? You still there ?”  
There was no sound as the car broke out into the fresh air, the surrounding area seemed empty and dark. Only the interior of the dome showed flickering flames and dancing lights although the stars were out in the sky and in the distance Rainbow would see the dim lights of the settlements. She kept the car surging forward at ninety, desperate to put as much room between her and that city as she could before the bomb went off. She glanced at Crimson, terribly scared now that it was too late and all she was doing was bringing Party a body home to bury.  
Still she drove, not even hearing the sound when the sky lit up like a thousand suns. Rainbow shut her eyes and screamed, the car veering wildly on the dirt road and then leaving it, tumbling and turning over and over until everything went black……………


	26. Epilogue

“We leave letters in the mailbox for those we lost. I can’t tell you if it was a price that was worth paying. We have left too many letters here since Battery City burned and I will feel the guilt forever that not everyone made it out. As we commemorate the last of our brothers and sisters in this way and look to the future I can only tell you that I hope it was and they didn’t die in vain.”  
Party Poison paused, his hazel eyes filled with pain as he surveyed his killjoy family in front of him. Kobra was on crutches, supported by Blood who was also bruised and battered but determined never to leave his side again. Jet stood to the other side alone, his face a mask of pain at having lost Cascade in the carnage of the battle. Those around him were fewer, the losses had been large but none to the bomb, they had all managed to get out in time. Dr D was there too, Show Pony sombre at the last ot ten ceremonies to remember the dead. Ghoul stood by the mailbox, the last of the letters pushed inside.  
In the distance the pure black dome of Battery City still swirled and sparked like a huge snowglobe. They had emptied and fenced Zone One as a precaution against seeping radiation, the new Killjoy Council organising and ready for the BLI revenge when it came. The foe had not been vanquished, it remained powerful in other places but a bodyblow had been dealt and so far there had been no reprisals.  
“The war isn’t over but remember, the aftermath is secondary. We go forward and we will live free for however long it takes.”  
There were nods in the crowd and everyone seemed to pause, feeling the warm breeze on their skin. It was good to be alive, to remember the dead and celebrate the living. Party felt old, he was done with this and there had been too much loss. His train of thought was interrupted by the squal of car tyres and a very familiar voice.  
“Will you fucking hurry up ? Neon opened up Hedonism again and I fucking need a drink Goddamn tight ass nurses won’t even left me have a snifter !”  
“Crim, those nurses pulled enough shrapnel out of you to rebuild Korse. Show some gratitude.”  
“I love you Rainbow but that car crash nearly took your head off and you got beer.”  
Party pulled Ghoul up and started toward the Trans Am to end the argument. He had spent weeks watching over both of them and yet here they were. Crimson Suicide and Rainbow Revolver in all their glory, battered and bruised but never broken. Both men were smiling, Kobra and Jet joining them as Party pulled open the door and stared.  
Crimson still had an IV in her arm and what looked like handcuffs on her wrist, Rainbow was driving his car with two black eyes and some suspicious alcoholic beverage tucked under her arm. He mock snarled.  
“I am never letting you drive again. Now let’s go get pissed.”  
The sun shone over the desert, whatever happened to the world now was in its own hands. The killjoys headed out into the future united and as one. The future was indeed bulletproof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel to this one, end needs some work but I'll post it up :)


End file.
